Stubborn Heart
by themuse87
Summary: A girl named Sarah is stranded in Britannia after a freak electrical storm hits the eastern coast of Australia. She is immediately confronted with pure patriarchy and violence. She becomes friends with the knights and becomes confused about her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, as promised folks. I AM sorry about the time frame- it took a little longer than I had orginally anticipated for me to upload all the chapters on account of me having so much fun while writing it, and through the fact that my school has now decided to block this site from it's network (stupid people that they are). Needless to say, I only own characters I personally created such as Sarah (of course), Riach, Liam (they come into the story far later- sorry for potentially spoiling any plot points in it) and the blacksmith and his wife...and a few Roman soldiers characters (which I think are already pretty self-explanatory for their evilness) and ultimately, this IS a work of FANfiction and I understand that I have no claim to it...obviously. And now...without any further ado I FINALLY present to you, Stubborn Heart.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah looked up at the sky. It was about to storm. She sighed in annoyance. It was Australia, for god's sake- it never rained. Feeling the bitter cold that came with any vicious summer storm on the coastal areas of Queensland, she wrapped her arms about herself, a futile attempt to warm her chilled limbs. It was a colder than the usual summer rainstorm. She walked a little faster, trying to get herself home as soon as possible. Feeling that she wouldn't make it back in time, she surveyed the rugged terrain with an appraising eye, searching for a bit of shelter from the storm that was about to ensue. It was then the rain started to fall down, swiftly drenching herself and the black and white dog that walked beside her.

"Well, Maddy, what'd you say we rest for a bit, hmm?" She patted her head lovingly and walked off the trail. Maddy followed her loyally. "We might as well wait until this rain stops. We're not going to be helping ourselves if we tire ourselves out." Sarah sat down on a log and patted the dog's soft fur. They were miserable figures out in the cold. They were about five kilometers from the village, but hesitant to move because of the cold. It was a good move to wait, for the lightening had just started. Sarah flinched at the sound of the loud thunder that accompanied the lightening strikes. She and her dog stayed like this for a long time and the storm showed no sign of ceasing the attack. In fact, it was getting worse. Lightening filled the skies with angry tendrils of light flashing through the dark clouds. The ferocious roars of thunder immediately had their voices heard and water continued its vicious assault onto the ground below. With each passing minute, Sarah became more frightened. This was no normal summer storm- it was an electrical storm. It was the worst one she had seen all summer. Her parents would be worried sick. With that grim thought, she reasoned that she should keep moving. She didn't want her father and mother coming out to search for her in the storm. They might get hurt. It probably would be better to keep going. "Come on, Maddy. I've had enough." Maddy's ears pricked up at the sound of her voice and she joyfully wagged her tail- almost sorry to leave the wonderful bush land that served as their playground for the blisteringly hot summer days. It was then a lightening bolt struck a nearby tree. The tree made a hissing noise, but other than that the wood held. A strange greenish hue was floating into the air towards her. Sarah shrunk back in fear while Maddy gave a menacing growl. Sarah looked down to her loyal companion. She couldn't help but feel proud of the dog. Tail between its legs and ears flat on her skull, teeth bared in a feral snarl, it was clear that Maddy was terrified and yet she had stuck with her master. Sarah looked towards the green beams of light that were now shooting from behind the tree. Curious, she decided to follow the light beams. Softly calling Maddy to her, she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the now blinding light. Whatever it was, it was all suddenly very quiet around her. The noises from the storm had vanished and now left Sarah and her dog in what appeared to be a different type of bush land. Quietly, Sarah wondered if she had somehow taken a wrong turn and had ended up close to the pine forest that bordered the road to Tinninbar. If so, it shouldn't take her long to redirect herself back towards her home. She walked a little and as she walked, it was clear that it was no pine forest. From the oak trees squirrels chattered to one another and ran along the upper branches. Sarah gazed up at them in wonder. Did Australia even have squirrels? She supposed it could. Many animal species were brought over when Australia was first being colonised. The chance was slim, but the possibility was still there. Sighing out loud, Sarah snapped up her head as she heard a hawk screech overheard. She gazed at the majestic bird in wonder. She loved birds. She loved anything was furry, anything that was an animal. She even had a soft spot for sharks and crocodiles and even on the more odd occasions- snakes. Maddy looked up at it too and barked in reply to the hawk's cry. Sarah smiled. She knew that somehow, everything would turn out alright. It was all a matter of when. She kept walking and came across a huge plain of white. Sarah struggled to think of a time when Australia had snow on the coast. She couldn't remember a time in geographical history when it had snowed so close to the shoreline. The landscape. There were mountains where there were no mountains. Looking straight ahead, there seemed to be a clearing in amongst the heavy shrouds of dense trees in between the mountains. With a sinking feeling, she finally realised that she was probably not even close to her home. Hoping that someone kind would find her, she continued her trek down the hill and as she got closer, it felt as though she was going downhill. As she neared the clearing, she saw that there was a river that had frozen over. Clearly, the snow and ice had been there for a while- further confirming Sarah's fears. She hoped against hope that it was fresh water and that there would be some water still unfrozen enough for her to drink. She was so thirsty and yet cold. She never felt the two at once. She always got really dehydrated in the colder winter months because of the fact that she went into what could be called a human form of hibernation. Her teeth chattered in the cold. The sky was overcast. It would rain again soon. Sarah stopped. She could hear somewhere, drums in the distance. Whirling around, she looked towards the mountains. Forgetting all about the water, she sprinted towards the rocky jagged peaks- maybe there would be someone to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't see the point in disclaiming it again each time. You KNOW that I do not have a claim on it, I KNOW it.

Two men stood on top of a ledge and peered down over the jagged terrain with grim eyes. It seemed hopeless. They heard the drums. One of the men, tall with long brown hair and tattoos around his cheekbones, looked up to the heavens and gave a long whistle. Instantly, a hawk swooped down and the man held out his arm for his bird to land upon. Tracing its feathered breast with a gentle leather gloved hand, he gazed lovingly down to the beautiful hawk. The other man, a little shorter than the one with the bird, looked at the bird and her owner with a bemused expression. His hair was shorter and fell in gentle curls around his face. This was Lancelot.

"You and your bird…" he muttered aloud, quite amused. It had been over a month now since Tristan had found the bird fighting for its life in the woods, when he should have been scouting. Lancelot couldn't complain. Tristan had, after all, offered to take his shift that afternoon. He secretly wondered if Tristan was part animal himself. He scoffed at the thought, struggling not to burst into a quite random display of laughter.

Tristan's face snapped up and turned his gaze over near the frozen lake, far ahead yet. They were waiting to see how far the Saxons were behind. In truth, Tristan believed that one of them would die this night. He could feel it. Ever since he was young, Tristan had always gone with his instincts. People in his village said that he was destined to become a great warrior- one of the greatest to walk the earth. It seemed ironic to him now that they never mentioned that he would also be a slave to the Roman Empire. Trying to stay alert, he narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his surroundings. He listened to the calls of the animals in the woods- there was nothing. No crickets, no birds- just the drums. Before he was sent away to be trained by Rome in the art of warfare, Tristan was under the tutelage of the wisest man in his village. He frowned. It unnerved him how he could not recall the man's name or face. The man had been like a father to him- he was the first person to welcome him with open arms. He was what people referred to as a 'foundling'. The wise man was also a foundling and took him in order to pass on his knowledge- so that the culture might live on. So much for culture, he scoffed. He recalled very little of the man's teachings. It seemed all so much longer ago, now that he was almost free. The only things he remembered were learning to track animals and humans, hunting and healing. He was much more adept at hunting- in fact, he was so efficient in his kill; the older boys began to bully him out of jealousy. Tristan was well known for disappearing for long periods of time- the longest of these being a full year. When he returned, he was no longer a little boy. His eyes, people said, were filled with knowledge and wisdom, unlike many of his age. Some called him a 'monster' and others simply shunned him from conversation- he had learned to deal with scorn from an early age. Now, he welcomed the solitude. "Someone is coming."

They both heard a twig snap. Lancelot jumped slightly. Sometimes the scout by his side unnerved him. They heard a low growl from the undergrowth. While Tristan readied his bow, an arrow already on the bow, Lancelot gripped his twin swords and held them comfortably in his hands. Bushes rustled and a black dog rushed forth from the bushes. The dog, upon seeing them looked at them fearfully and gave a loud bark. Making soothing noises from the back of his throat, Tristan lowered his bow. Jumping off the back of his dappled grey stallion, he approached the animal cautiously. The animal was too small to be a wolf, he decided and Tristan reached out his hand for the terrified dog to smell. Black as night, with a white spot on its chest, the dog hesitated. Reaching out cautiously, the little bitch gave him a tentative lick on the hand. Tristan's head snapped up again for a second time, as the bush again began to rustle, this time more loudly than before. Jumping back, he notched an arrow to the string and Lancelot gripped his swords a little tighter, walking his black horse up beside Tristan, with considerable distance between them, in case his horse shied. They heard a voice calling from inside the bush. The dog looked up and began to whine uncertainly from where she stood.

"Maddy…when I catch you I'll-" Sarah ranted pausing for breath, pulling back some bushes, her face red from exertion and fury. She stopped and stared at the two good looking men before her. She noticed that one of them had a bow with an arrow aimed at her head. The other man, sitting atop a black mare, was grasping two twin blades and looking at her in surprise. Sarah shut her eyes tight and felt for her dog, which came and sat beside her. Gripping Maddy's leather collar until her knuckles turned white, she considered what to do. She peeked open an eye once more and was startled to see that they had put away their weapons. That didn't make them any less frightening. One of the men approached her and she felt a stab of fear. She pinched herself hard, hoping that she would wake up from this weird and crazy dream she was having about two men she had found with horse somewhere in the Australian bush. Sarah opened her eyes and looked around excitedly. Nope, she was still where she was, in a little clearing with two strange men. It had begun to snow. Sarah shivered. It had been getting colder and colder for a while now and at times, Sarah had found it difficult to keep moving in her light summer clothing. Struggling to keep her mind off the cold, she looked at the man who was approaching her. With panic seized ferocity she propelled herself into a sprint, back into the woodland. Trying to lose herself in the dense scrub land, she didn't think that she would make tracks. Tracks that her dog, who would be able to find her by her scent and anyone else who wanted to find her, could follow with ease. She ran faster and faster. Stopping suddenly, she looked around for her dog. Maddy was nowhere to be seen. Nostalgia overcame her as she heard hoof beats beating the dirt terrain. Hoof beats could only mean one thing, she decided and Sarah turned herself into a sprint once more. She was tired. It wasn't easy to keep going. She persisted for what seemed to her for a long while. Moving her limbs was becoming harder. She felt drowsy. So tired. Her frantic movements slowed. Hypothermia, she sleepily supposed, finally setting in? Sarah collapsed heavily to the ground. Was she going to die? Would the men, once they found her- if they found her, leave her to die? The hoof beats sounded louder and louder, till they hurt her hears. Sarah shivered and tried to move. With terror, she realised she couldn't. She had used the last reserves of her strength. Leather boots walked towards her with light steps that didn't seem to make any indention in the ground. Sarah was then floating in mid air. She fought to keep her eyes open. She failed. She blinked once and then twice before floating into sweet oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Tristan heard a voice in a strange tongue mutter angrily from the bushes. Heavy footfalls bounded along the floor while arms pushed the bushes back and a red faced woman of about 17 summers looked out of the space she had made for herself. Tristan barely managed to keep his face passive. He was confused. He wondered what she was doing all the way out here, so far from her husband or father. Was she Woad? He narrowed his eyes at the thought and Tristan briefly searched her body for any blue markings. Feeling relieved when he found none, Tristan almost broke his composure and smiled down at the dog that looked up at him impishly. The woman stumbled out from the bushes, completely oblivious to their presence and struggled to regain her footing. When she had steadied herself, she looked around for her dog. The black dog timidly made her way to her mistress and sat down at her feet, looking up at her with her big brown eyes. Seeing the men, the woman froze and all colour was drained from her face. It would have been amusing, he thought dryly- had it not been for the cold weather and the strange garments the woman was wearing. They were far too thin to be healthy for this weather. Tristan frowned and waited for any type of movement from her.

Lancelot watched curiously as the woman squeezed her eyes shut and pinched herself. He observed what she was wearing and was concerned. No one could walk around in Briton with nothing but a loose shift and short leggings. Well, what he assumed to be leggings. And in winter too. He watched the quite tall woman with renewed interest and was shocked to see how she wore her hair. Wavy brown and blonde hair- surrounded her head in a fuzzy halo. She wore her hair like a boy. He looked at her with distaste. Lancelot apprised the rest of her appearance and was pleased with what he saw. A curvy waist accentuated the womanly curves of the perfectly hourglass shape that the woman had- her stomach; he supposed would be quite chubby. Her face, circular yet quite oval, he decided was quite pretty but nowhere near pretty enough to tempt him, if he were to go by facial features alone. Freckles were splattered generously over her nose and cheeks, marring her now stark white skin. Lancelot was curious about her. He looked to Tristan who had put his weapons down was about to approach the strange woman. Lancelot put his weapons back into the sheaths on his back and nodded to Tristan who looked at him expectantly. "Bring her to Arthur. I expect he'll want to question her," Lancelot said mildly. With that, Lancelot wheeled his horse and walked back to the camp, trying not to think about the stranger in the woods. It wouldn't do for him to build an attachment, she could be an enemy.

Tristan nodded quietly to himself and to Lancelot, if he was still there to see it. He always left the scouting work for Tristan- Tristan was better at it. It was surprising that the girl did not notice the exchange between them. Her eyes were still closed and she was still pinching herself. He turned back to the woman, who had opened her eyes and was looking around excitedly. He saw the look vanish as she realised that she was not dreaming. Concerned for the woman, he observed her bodily condition; hardly not missing the womanly curves that graced her figure. Just as he was about to raise his arm to calm her, she took a step back and another until she was flying like the wind, back where she had come from. Sighing, Tristan turned to his horse and quickly heaved himself into the saddle. The dog had followed her mistress back into the wilderness. He followed her for half an hour. He recognised the signs of fatigue as the woman began to slow down. He admired her strength- not many women could have kept going for as long as she did with what she had on. Tristan could see the back of her head right now. He inhaled a sharp breath as she stopped and sank to her knees. She looked up at the sky, her eyes staring out beneath dark lashes. He heard a thump as she finally collapsed, thoroughly exhausted. Dismounting his horse, he quickly made his way to her. The black dog was with her mistress, now growling at Tristan as he tried to get closer to the woman. Baring her teeth she stood in front of her mistresses body, with one paw atop of her chest. Tristan looked down to the woman's face, eyes staring blankly into the sky, unseeing. She needed to get warm- immediately. Going back to his horse, he retrieved a piece of meat from his saddle bags. Throwing it to the side, he watched as the dog sniffed at the air and left her mistress to the strange new scent beckoning to her. He smiled at the dog's reaction. The key to any animal's heart was through its stomach. Tristan quickly lifted the woman and carefully put her on his horse. Then, he started back towards the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah sat up quickly and rubbed her head. She felt horrible. It was then she noticed her surroundings. Looking down, her mouth dropped open. She screamed in rage. Someone had changed her…into a dress. A DRESS? Where were her clothes? Wrenching open the flap to the wagon, she stormed out and walked towards the shorter man she had seen in the clearing. He was quite good looking she allowed, before walking up to and slapping him across the face. "What the hell did you think you were doing, changing me? How dare you, you, you- AH!" It was at that moment she realised that she was now surrounded by seven quite large men. Sarah blushed and whirled to glare at them all. "Who are you? Where the hell is my dog! Maddy! Here girl!" Sarah called nervously, her eyes frantically searching for the black dog. Ignoring the men surrounding her, she pushed past the one in a red cloak and looked for her dog. "Maddy!" Seeing her dog with the other man from the clearing, a bright smile lit up her features. "Maddy! Come," she called.

Maddy perked up her ears and ran eagerly towards her mistress. Sarah knelt down and she and the animal embraced in the joyful reunion of excited licking, on the dog's part and gentle patting on the girl's. Once again, she was confronted by men. Slowly, she stood and faced them, jutting out her chin stubbornly. "Who changed me?" She asked them, shooting them all a fierce glare. She looked at their confused and blank faces and realised that they might not speak English. Trying a different language she thought, might help. "Bonjour monsieurs," she tested, carefully accenting the words. Nope, still blank. Trying another language- she tried Japanese. "Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Sarah des." No reaction from the stoic and somewhat weird looking men. Sighing she rubbed a hand through her hair and tried tidbits of all the languages she knew. She tried "Ciao," for Italian, "La ho," for Cantonese and other weird words in any language she ever heard. There was no reaction from any of the men. Promptly sitting on the ground, she swore and crossed her arms, her lips pouted. They were still standing there watching her. "What?" she asked, scowling up at them. Ignoring them now, completely she began to run her hands through her dog's fur. Muttering soothingly to Maddy, she felt herself begin to relax. Out of the corner of her eye, she observed them. Each of them was wearing some type of armor. The man she had slapped now had a red mark across his cheek and was staring at her apprehensively. Shit. She should probably try to communicate with them, somehow. Say sorry to the bastard. She glowered for a moment before chewing her lip thoughtfully. Giving Maddy one last pat, she stood and faced their curious and angry stares. She pointed to herself and said clearly, "Sarah. My name is Sarah." She looked shyly at the man in the black armor, the man whom she had slapped and gestured to his face. Knowing that they probably would not be able to understand her, she decided to say it anyway. "I am sorry I hit you," she gestured to his face and his eyes seemed to soften, as if knowing what she was saying.

He nodded and pointed to himself. "Lancelot," he said gruffly. He pointed to each man surrounding her. "Gawain" was a big man with long blonde hair- in dreadlocks, she noticed with some amusement. "Bors" was the shorter portly man, who she knew would still be formidable in a fight- Sarah was grateful that she was not considered an enemy- yet. "Galahad" was the lean younger looking man of the company, while "Arthur" was the obvious leader of the group, his red cloak and Roman appearance confirming this. Sarah had the uncomfortable feeling she had heard of this group of men before and shuddered. "Tristan" was the other man she had seen in the clearing, his hawk now staring passively at her. She stared straight back and then shrugged when Tristan also began to stare at her. "Dagonet" was the huge man standing next to Bors. He had a club next to his side and again Sarah looked at him a little fearfully. Lancelot touched her shoulder comfortingly and Sarah froze at the sudden unexpected contact. She had just slapped him across the face- and he was trying to be comforting? Sarah tried to give him a little smile and failed miserably…she ended up making the weird grimace that she usually did when her picture was being taken or when there were too many people looking at her. There were too many people looking at her. Sarah blushed madly and stared stoically at the dirt spot on the ground. It was easy. All she had to do was keep her eyes on that spec on the floor that was dirt.

They began to start talking in their own language around her and she looked around at them all- confused. She could make out some words. She could deduct some words were similar to some words of her language. She heard them say "Pater" and she knew that could mean something to do with father. Knowing she would just get confused by the talk going on around her, she turned her attention back to her dog. She felt all of their eyes upon her once more and Sarah knew that they were talking about her. She straightened and tried to meet their stare with the look of mutual indifference. Shrugging she began to walk back to where she had begun. There was a woman standing in front of the wagon when Sarah got back. The woman looked at Sarah expectantly. Sarah looked right back at the woman and realised that she had blue markings on her body. Sarah looked a little closer and noticed how thin and unhealthy the woman looked. Even though that the fact was evident, Sarah also noted that she was quite beautiful. Assuming that the woman could not speak English, she just pointed to herself and said her name. "Sarah. My name is Sarah. Me not speak your language."

The woman laughed lightly and then pointed to herself, "Guinevere."

Sarah stopped for a moment and stared. So this was Guinevere. Realising that is was probably still as rude to stare here as it was at home; Sarah lowered her eye sight downwards. Patting Maddy's head softly, she looked up at Guinevere. "Wash? Is there anywhere I can wash?"

Puzzled, Guinevere looked at her. She then began to try to talk to me in her language.

Sarah did not understand a word. Instead she began to mime the action of to wash. She hopped from on foot to the other and rubbed her hands under her arm pits.

Guinevere looked at her amusedly, before pointing inside the wagon.

Sarah smiled gratefully and walked into the wagon. To her dismay, she was followed by Guinevere. Turning around, she wondered what she could do, should Guinevere decide to stay. She could suffer and be smelly for the rest of the trip- wherever it was they were going. Sarah frowned. She didn't know any of these people. It didn't seem fair that they should be so willing to help some weirdo girl who randomly came out of the woods. Tears filled her eyes and Sarah began to finally realise that this was not home. She was not home. Whirling her back to Guinevere, she let some stray tears fall down her face. Maybe she could go for a walk when she had bathed. Pushing the tears back, she turned to face Guinevere, who was now preparing for her bath. Sarah smiled gratefully. "You don't have to do that, you know," she said, gesturing to what she was doing. She sighed when Guinevere looked at her puzzled. Maybe it would be easier if she let them do everything. Sarah clenched her teeth. It was not fair to them if she didn't try to learn their language. Guinevere had finished setting up a little basin and had now lit a lamp. Sarah shuddered. She hoped no one was watching outside. They would get quite the little silhouette show. Sarah smiled gratefully to Guinevere as she finally left Sarah to her privacy. Taking off the dress she felt a little stab of pain. Her arms were covered in little scratches- some were deeper than others. Bathing in that little basin took a little longer than she had originally anticipated. When she had finally reemerged from the wagon she knew what she had to do. She had put the dress back on, not knowing where her old clothing was and walked over to the camp fire. She sat down next to Guinevere.

"Teach me," Sarah said, gesturing to her neck- hoping that Guinevere would understand.

Guinevere nodded and pointed to the fire. She made a strange sound and looked at Sarah expectantly.

Sarah tried to repeat the word but couldn't mouth it. They went on like this for hours into the night until Sarah could say her first sentence. Running up to the man who looked like Gawain- she pointed to herself and said in their language, in what she hoped was their language, "_Hello. My name is Sarah. Nice to meet you._" She was so excited with this she even ran up to the man in the red cloak and laughed when he looked at her as if she was insane. Sarah was so happy she had begun to hum softly under her breath. Calling for Maddy, she raced into the woods and began to give her dog a well deserved romp. She ran forward and stopped- charged forwards and laughed when Maddy jumped on top of her when she finally fell to the floor- exhausted. Sitting up she laughed lightly and began to talk to the dog. Brushing her soft fur with light fingers- Sarah grinned with amusement when she looked down at her dress. It was a little dusty. She hated to think of what her hair looked like right now. Standing up, she had just begun to walk back to camp when Lancelot came striding into view. Seeing her, he walked a little faster. Sarah smiled brightly up at him and said happily, "_Hello. My name is Sarah. Nice to meet you_."

He looked down at her, his worried frown replaced with that of a light smile. He said something then but Sarah didn't know what he meant. Trying to understand, she quirked her head to the side and looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised. Lancelot gestured back towards camp and Sarah understood what he meant- finally. Sarah nodded and fell into step beside him. Feeling slightly tired, Sarah's movements were sluggish. She yawned and stumbled over a tree root. Landing on her stomach, she gasped in shock and then began to laugh loudly at her stupidity. Rolling over, she looked up at the stars and lay there for a moment. Lancelot's head quickly covered the stars as he looked at her concerned.

Sarah sighed. "I'm not that delicate, you know. I can take a punch." Getting up off the ground she began to walk with him once more. Reaching the camp, she searched for Guinevere. Seeing her sitting, quite cozily next to the man whose name was Arthur, Sarah smirked- mischief gleaming in her eyes. Lancelot was also looking at the two romantic figures, only he seemed a little jealous. Sarah touched his arm. "You like her, don't you?" She gestured to Guinevere.

Lancelot swiftly shook his head once he realised the implication of her gestures.

Sarah began to sing, "Lancelot and Guinny, sitting in a tree- K. I. S. S. I. N. G. first comes love- then comes marriage- then comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

Lancelot looked at her curiously but said nothing.

Feeling sleepy, Sarah turned her body to face Lancelot's. She mimed the sleeping action and then raised her arms a little, trying to portray 'where'. Needless to say, she felt like an absolute imbecile.

Lancelot smirked and pulled at her arm. Sarah followed him dumbly. He led her to what appeared to be a sleeping bag of some sort on the ground. She frowned when he got in and patted the ground beside him. Realisation dawned on her face and she scowled at Lancelot. She strode away, muttering angrily to herself. She made her way over to the camp fire, the embers dimming into nothing. Stacking up more wood into the fire, she sat on a log and stared into the flames. Folding her arms over her chest she began to think about any possible way she could get herself home. Stroking Maddy's head absently, she started to sing softly. Anything to remind her of home. She ended up humming along to the sad and somewhat depressing tune of 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. Looking down at her feet, she shrugged. Any place where it was warm and dry was good enough to sleep. Any place was better than with Lancelot. She shuddered. Sure, he was good looking and everything- but she had only met him for one day- and maybe one night. No, one day. Lying on the ground, not caring about the condition of her dress, she propped her head up on Maddy's belly. Maddy lay there contentedly; occasionally sniffing on the ground at something she thought was interesting. Sarah's eyes started to droop, and she rolled over, careful of Maddy's stomach. It was in this fashion, Lancelot found her in the early hours of morning. Feeling a little guilty about what had happened earlier, he loosened his cloak and draped it over the shivering figure. The dog was nowhere to be seen. He heard a low growl and Lancelot turned slowly, to face the black dog. It was a fine animal, he acknowledged, her muscles visibly rippling under her fur, with each step coming nearer to her mistress- her large brown eyes fixed on that of Lancelot's. Lancelot held his ground calmly. He held out a hand slowly for the protective dog to smell. Maddy arched her neck out and smelled his hand. She then ran towards him, teeth bared. Lancelot gave a shout of surprise and landed next to the body of the now-almost-awake form of Sarah. Maddy climbed on top of him and began to lick at his face eagerly. Lancelot couldn't help but laugh. Sarah opened one sleepy eye and was shocked to see Lancelot lying beside her laughing, with Maddy on top of him licking at his face. She smiled at the sight and propped herself up on one elbow and decided to stare at him, with one eyebrow slightly raised in question. A ghost of a smile still playing across his features, he looked at her. Seeing that she was awake, he smiled apologetically. Sarah shrugged and sat up. "Maddy," she said, pointing to her dog. Lancelot attempted to say it and Sarah laughed at the way he had pronounced it. "Maddae…not bad- for your first try. Maddy."

"Maddy."

Maddy looked from Lancelot to Sarah, whoever said her name. Sarah smiled lovingly down at the black dog and patted the ground next to her. Maddy leaped forward and sat herself down on Sarah's hand. Laughing lightly, Sarah gently removed her hand from underneath the over excited dog. Sarah observed Lancelot out the corner of her eye.

He opened his mouth to say something. It sounded like he was saying sorry for something.

Sarah nodded and tried to say what he had said and Lancelot let out a bark of laughter. "Ah, there's no use in me trying to say it. I'll just butcher it. I am sorry if I sent across the wrong message." Sarah gestured between them with her hands and then did the same action of sleeping. She shook her head and drew a line in the dirt beside her, trying to show that she had meant separately. She tried to muster a sentence in his language, only using the little amount of words Guinevere had given her the night before. "_Only know for one night_."

Lancelot nodded understandingly and got up. Gesturing for her to follow him, he began to walk away. Jumping up, Sarah decided to follow him. Maddy followed her mistress faithfully, softly padding in between them. They had reached the wagon. Another woman was there folding up pieces of clothing. She was quite tall and had a dramatic air of beauty that Sarah immediately respected. Inside the woman, she thought she saw a brief glimpse of pain. Her sleeve was pulled up a little as she worked, revealing the beginnings of a horrible bruise. Lancelot pointed to the woman and then gestured to her now filthy dress. Sarah grinned at him, mischief gleaming in her eyes and she quirked her eyebrows. Lancelot couldn't help but smile back. To his surprise Sarah seemed a little nervous about approaching Marius's wife. Nudging her forward, he grinned when Sarah gave a little yelp of surprise and whirled to give him a glare. Deciding not to leave Sarah alone to deal with the Roman woman, he stepped up beside her.

"Excuse me, milady, may I speak with you for a moment," Lancelot said in what he hoped to be a charming manner.

The woman looked up and surveyed Lancelot with a little fear- suspicion clouding her normally passive green eyes. "Yes, you may. What is it you require?" she asked, not bothering to stop folding the pieces of clothing.

Lancelot eyed the woman with new found respect. It appeared that this woman, a Roman woman, was not as closed minded as other Roman women he had the privilege of meeting. "We would need a travelling gown for this lady here. Is that at all possible?"

"Of course. Come inside, girl," the Roman woman grabbed Sarah by her upper arms and steered her into the wagon. Sarah looked back at him a little frightened.

Lancelot watched in great amusement as Sarah gripped the side of the opening and clambered inside after the woman. Maddy fretted for a little bit, wondering where her mistress had gone. Sniffing for Sarah's familiar scent, she jumped into the wagon with Sarah. Lancelot smiled as he heard Sarah and the woman give a yelp of surprise and Maddy's excited loud sniffing sounds. Turning back to his bed, he wondered where she had come from. He then frowned. She could be Saxon. He knew it wouldn't be long before Marius wanted her to be interrogated. Be there, if possible. Lancelot scowled. He would not be there to make sure that she suffered. No harm would come to her. That bastard would not lay another hand on an innocent being ever again. Lancelot himself would make sure of that.

After the woman's seemingly endless poking and prodding and trying on this dress and that, Sarah was exhausted. Smiling sympathetically at Sarah, the Roman woman pushed her down onto the bed and gestured for her to sleep. Sleep, Sarah decided was a good option. All she had to do was close her eyes and she was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Sarah tried to remember what had happened to her. She sat up swiftly- too swiftly perhaps, as her head connected with someone else's. Lying back down, she looked up at who it was standing over her. It was Guinevere. Clutching her head in pain, Sarah looked at Guinevere apologetically. Rubbing her head, as the pain subsided; Guinevere smiled stiffly down at Sarah.

"_I'm sorry, Guinevere._" Sarah said with difficulty.

"_Never mind_," Guinevere said clearly and slowly.

Sarah had been surprised with how fast she had picked up the language. It turned out to be Latin. It was easy for her to understand most of the meanings of words, due to the fact that some of them were similar to English. "_Never mind_," Sarah repeated.

Guinevere frowned. Gripping Sarah's hand tightly, she pulled Sarah out of the wagon. All of the knights were there looking at her and Sarah's heart sank. Breathing heavily in the cold air, she looked up at them frightened. Maddy was being restrained by two burly Roman guards. She yelled out in anger when they struck her. "Maddy! Oh, you bastards! I am going to kill you! Get away from her!"

Maddy barked and growled deeply in her throat, and latched herself into one of the guard's legs. Sarah smiled a malicious gleam in her eye, as she watched in curiosity at the sight of the red fluid rolling down his leg. She yelled out and had to be restrained herself, when Maddy was knocked down by the other. Maddy did not rise again. Sarah fell to her knees and began to whimper. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Arthur, confused anger shining brightly in her eyes.

Arthur looked down at her and said slowly, "_I am sorry. They will be punished._"

Sarah nodded and all anger seeped out of her. Now there was just pain.

Arthur said some words in another language and Sarah looked at him puzzled. It didn't sound like Latin. In fact, it didn't sound anything like she had ever heard. Lancelot came forward and touched Arthur on the shoulder. They whispered for a moment and Arthur looked at her.

"_Are you a Briton_?"

"_No_," Sarah replied, trying to be honest with them. They had been kind to her; she would be kind back- just until she got her dog back. Then she was leaving. She would see to that.

"_Where do you come from_?" Arthur had begun to pace.

"Australia."

"_What?_" Arthur stopped pacing and turned, frowning at her.

"Australia. _I come _Australia. _My country_. _My home_. _Me lost. Don't know to get back. South. Very far._" Sarah looked up at them. She couldn't expect them to believe her- but what was she supposed to do- pretend she was Briton? She knew nothing about this time. Supposing that they ask her something about her home town and she got it wrong. She looked down at her hands and shrugged. Clenching her teeth she said in English, "I was walking along, in my country and there was a freak electrical storm and add a flash of green light and after a shit load of running, here I am. With Maddy. No way to get back- God knows I checked." She didn't care if they didn't understand her. She was angry. Sarah shrugged off the hands she recognised as Dagonet and Bors and ran to where her dog was lying in the dirt. She touched Maddy on the head- hoping that she wasn't dead, she gently felt for a pulse. When she found one, she sighed in relief. She curled up around her dog and stroked her head gently, if Maddy was going to wake up- she wanted her to know that her mistress was waiting for her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she shook little while before she noticed the Roman guards were still standing there staring at her and the dog, malicious gleams in their eyes. She gritted her teeth and stood and began to advance on the two guards standing near by. The knights went to stop her but it was too late. The guards eyed her with amusement and chuckled- looking horribly pleased with themselves. She walked up to the one who had knocked Maddy out and heaved back her arm bringing back her fist and punching him in the face as hard as she could. She spat at him and kicked at the wound in the other man's leg. He fell down in pain. The first man she had hit did not rise again, while the other man had hobbled off in a panic. Bors chuckled and patted Sarah on the back. Sarah let out a small smile before returning to the place where her dog lay. Sitting herself down, it was then she noticed that things were being packed up. It was then she heard it- drums. Frowning she looked around for the source of the sound. Finding none, she walked up to Guinevere and asked, "_Where we go?_"

"_Where are we going_?" Guinevere corrected.

"_Where are we going_?" Sarah tried out.

"_Hadrian's Wall_."

Sarah nodded for a moment. "_Help?_" She gestured down to the bags Guinevere was holding. Guinevere did not look in any sort of condition to be heaving around heavy looking bags when she looked so thin and weak. Guinevere nodded gratefully and Sarah heaved up the bags, one over each shoulder. Sure, she wasn't that strong- but she wasn't overly a weakling. It was funny- the men seemed shocked to see her striding over to a horse with two bags of supplies, slung over each shoulder. She smirked at them and raised an eyebrow. They chuckled knowingly and rubbed her on the back. Lancelot walked over and tried to take the bags from her. Sarah shrugged him off and gestured to his horse. "_Go_. I'll be fine- it's not a ton." Sarah began walking again- sharing the load with Guinevere, although she only let Guinevere carry one at a time. The reached the frozen lake, Sarah noticed. She shivered and gently placed the bags down on the newly formed snow beside her. Maddy was riding in the wagon. She frowned as she fretted over the animal's welfare. The drums were sounding all the more loudly now- frankly, Sarah was sick of them. "Shut the fuck up!" she screamed in rage. Bors chuckled loudly as if he knew what she was saying and Sarah covered her ears in annoyance. Tristan was testing the lake and Sarah called out from where she stood, "_Careful, idiot!_" Bors quite chuckles as they grew into loud booming laughter. "I would feel like crap if he dies," Sarah muttered to herself. It was earlier this morning when Sarah was told that it was Tristan who had brought her back to camp. Sarah made it her mission to see to it that no harm ever came to the quieter knight of the group- she just wanted to repay him somehow for the kindness he had shown her. As he reached the other side, Sarah smiled in relief. He made it. Sarah was one of the first ones to cross the ice. Stepping lightly, she tried to walk quickly. It was clear that there were people following and if Sarah was right, she wouldn't want to be caught by them. These people were nice ones and she intended to see them all safely at Hadrian's Wall- or wherever they went. Sure, she had only been here two days now, but she had already formed an attachment to all of them. Galahad albeit a little depressing was still kind hearted, Gawain was quite funny- in a sarcastic way, his smart comments making both Guinevere and Sarah (at certain points that she could understand) laugh on the long arduous trek through the mountains. Sarah smiled. She was sweaty, dirty and hungry but she felt more alive than she had ever felt at home. There was even a fondness for the land forming in the back of her mind. Sarah's bright smile vanished. She had best not get too attached to anyone here- or it would hurt badly when she was zapped back. If she was ever zapped back. When she made it to the other side, she promptly dropped her bags and hugged Tristan around the middle. He stood there awkwardly. Sarah let go and picked up her bags once more and kept walking. "If you ever die, I am so going to kick your ass, Tristan," she called to him in English. "I wouldn't be able to repay you for getting me out of the bloody woods." Sarah's antics were like a brief glimpse of hope for the hundreds of people making their way over the ice. She made them less fearful and lighter hearted. They were indeed slower but they were kinder to one another. They all got across quite quickly and she frowned as she saw the knights gather in a circle. Arthur was asking them a question. "Guinevere!" she called.

Guinevere looked up from her task and walked over to Sarah.

"_Think they fight_," Sarah said simply, stumbling over her words.

"_Yes_." Guinevere stated, confirming Sarah's fears.

Finishing her task as soon as she could, she raced to over to them and hugged each of them in turn. Gawain tried to keep her longer and Lancelot even tried to kiss her on the lips. Laughingly she pushed them both away and blushed a little. Under normal circumstances she would have slapped them- but they were going to fight whoever it was who was following them- some of them might die. Shrugging off the morbid thoughts, she tried to be positive. She turned to Arthur and nodded grimly. He nodded back and Sarah turned to go back to moving the people onwards. "Oh- stuff protocol- you're as good as one of them!" Sarah said loudly. She turned back to Arthur and threw her arms around him- successfully giving him the largest bear hug known to man. She laughed as he stood there awkwardly. She let go and nodded to him once more. "_Keep safe_," she said to Arthur, gesturing to the rest of the men and then to himself. As she was about to leave, she looked to Tristan and nodded. "You'd better come back, idiot…" she said in English before trailing off and looking at them all once more, "Have fun…killing…" she finished awkwardly, patting Tristan on the shoulder. Sarah left them at that point and went on with the group. She was helping Jols organize the people to move faster, they watched them argue (Sarah with some difficulty) for a moment about who would lead and who would stay back. After a while it seemed they had reached an agreement- Jols lead at the front, while Sarah picked up at the rear- encouraging the older citizens and hoisted a child up onto her hip, which had lost his mother. One by one, the knights turned their back on this unhappy scene that was made a little bit happier by the presence of the strange woman they had come to know as 'Sarah', whatever that name meant- or if it meant anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Squealing in panic, the little child clung to Sarah and buried his head in her chest.

She patted his back awkwardly and attempted to soothe the little boy by singing him a lullaby in English. "Hush little baby don't you cry- papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing- papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine- papa's gonna buy you a…" she forgot the words to the rest of the song and so she made up other ridiculous endings to replace the ones she forgot, "rocking horse…And if that rocking horse don't rock- papa's gonna buy you a paper smock- And if that paper smock gets burnt- papa's gonna buy you an ice cream cone, and if that ice cream cone gets melted- papa's gonna buy you a circus tent, and if that circus tent gets ruined- papa's gonna buy you a teddy bear…" Sarah sung this for a while- until she became so sick of the tune and the words, she began to sing a different song- not a lullaby…she started signing along to the merry tune of 'A Hundred Bottles of Beer On the Wall'. After she got sick of that song, she started to hum a little bit of the Star Wars theme song- anything to keep the child's (and hers) off the cold. The child quieted down a bit and snuggled against her. Sarah smiled gently down on his dirty (not to mention a little greasy) mop of brown curls and continued on the march, trying to be the last one in the long line of people. She would leave no one behind. If someone was lagging, she called for Jols' horse. He argued but Sarah stood her ground. He gave in, because of her 'stubbornness' and Sarah grinned. Stubbornness be it bad or good, sure did give you an added edge. They continued their marching pace and Sarah tried not to think of what could be happening to the knights at the lake. She hoped that they were all okay. It was dark when the knights had returned some bleeding and others unscathed. Sarah was the one to bandage their wounds. She scolded Guinevere when she had learned that Guinevere had joined the fight. Guinevere laughed it off saying that she was fine. Sarah looked around at all their grim faces. They all seemed so sad. She then realised that one of them was missing. Dagonet. Where was he? She searched frantically for him. Seeing his body strapped on the back of a horse, she ran to him. "_How long_?" she asked Arthur. If Dagonet had been like this for too long she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She hit Arthur's chest and asked again, "_How long?_"

"_It matters not_," Arthur replied.

Sarah glared at Arthur, "_Matters_." She untied the ropes and Arthur helped lay him to the ground. Feeling nervous, she felt for a pulse or any indication that he was still alive. Finding the weak beat of his pulse, she looked at Arthur and asked him to help her lift him to the wagon. Arthur nodded and they picked him up with the help of Lancelot and Galahad. She felt for his pulse once more, to check. This time, there was none. He lingered undecidedly by the door way to the wagon and Sarah stood and shouted, "_I save him- you got here sooner!_" Shutting the curtain to the wagon she raced back to Dagonet's side and started CPR. She tried and tried. She shouted and cried. When a knight curious enough stuck their head inside she shooed them back out again. She heard an intake of breath and Sarah smiled in relief. He wasn't completely dead. She propped him up against some pillows and cleaned his wounds with boiling water. He was still unconscious as of yet and Sarah set about removing the arrows that had pierced his skin. Breathing strongly now, she beamed down at him. She was quite proud of her work. She had never had any experience with this sort of thing. Sarah thought she was doing quite well. She had brought him back to life. She stayed by his bedside and monitored his breathing and heart beats per minute. By morning she was convinced that he would live- if the wounds did not become infected and he overcame his fever. It was now time for her to face the others. Stepping into the night air, she heaved in a deep breath. Seeing Guinevere, she raced up to her excitedly. "Guinevere! Dagonet's alive!"

At Guinevere's puzzled face Sarah realised that she must have said it in English.

"_Dagonet live._" Guinevere looked at her disbelievingly and shook her head.

Sarah gripped her friend's hand and forcibly dragged her into the wagon. She pointed to Dagonet and Guinevere gasped.

Sarah frowned in confusion as Guinevere muttered incoherently to her.

Shrugging her off, Guinevere raced out of the wagon.

Sarah shrugged and was shocked when the black form of her dog licked her leg. She laughed and smiled, bending down to sit beside her faithful dog and scratching her ears. There was a commotion outside and Bors and Arthur barged their way into the small wagon.

"_Careful how you touch_. He's not out of the woods yet," Sarah said in a mixture of Latin and English, leaning back on the wooden wall behind her. She looked up at them for a moment and got up- "I'll leave you to visit privately." She yelped in shock when Bors had her in his arms, her own arms pinned down by her sides.

"_Thank you_," Bors said gratefully in her ear.

"_Not problem_._ Air_…" she replied, gesturing to his still grimy tunic and Bors let her go. Sarah made a quick exit and was engulphed by the rest of the knights. She smiled at each of them in turn and was hugged. Lancelot snaked his arms around Sarah's waist and pulled her to him. Feeling daring, he quickly pecked her on the cheek and watched her tense up. He grinned in amusement and let her go. She looked at them all shyly and yelled in surprise when they lifted her up into the air.

"AH!! Put me down! I hate heights….AHHH!! NO!! Don't throw me!! I'm not a rag doll- you- you barbarians!" Sarah yelled from atop of the pyramid they had created. "_If this is what is to happen when one of your friend is rescues then I willn't do it again!_" The knights quickly lowered her to the ground. They hugged her once more and Sarah laughed. Lancelot watched a frown crease her forehead, making her face scrunch up in quite an endearing manner. "_I never know if to do that I can._"

Lancelot didn't understand what she meant. She had saved Dagonet. She could save anyone.

"_Me not have power. Me not-_," she struggled with the words. She gave up and let Galahad and Gawain lead her to the fire. To Lancelot's surprise Galahad had a big smile on his face.

Lancelot smiled at the happy sight and followed them. To his shock, Maddy followed him. He smiled down at the dog, whose tail was wagging around in a full circle excitedly. It was just too good to be true. Dagonet alive? Who would have thought, after he had taken so many of the enemy's arrows? Could Sarah be a witch?


	7. Chapter 7

Breathing quietly, Dagonet had gotten a little worse during the night. Sarah had had to stop the nervous group of knights, telling them that he was not ready for visitors and that she would inform them of any change for the better or worse. Shooing out Bors, she got down onto her knees and looked down at the slumbering form of Dagonet. Tristan had known something about herbs and had given her a heavy sedative, should he get violent. Sarah shuddered. A violent Dagonet would be a frightening spectacle. Feeling fidgety, she stuck her head outside the flaps of the wagon she walked timidly to the edge of the camp fire, where Tristan was sitting, stroking his hawk and whispering to it. Sarah smiled at the sight.

"_Hello…you have nice bird…beautiful. Name?_" Sarah asked quietly.

"_She does not have a name. I do not want to bind her to me by naming her._" Tristan said, muttering something to the bird, which coked its head to the side before taking flight.

Sarah fell silent, not knowing what to say. "_Maddy is bound to me?_" she asked stupidly. "_I_ _not name her. She free to leave when she wish. Not bound. Just love. Very much love._" Sarah said, trying to prevent the awkward silence that followed.

Tristan looked at her for a moment before turning to clean a curved blade, saying nothing.

"_You not say much…_" Sarah said shifting from one foot to the other nervously. She didn't know why Tristan made her feel so nervous. Actually, that was a lie. She knew exactly the reason why he unnerved her- he was quiet- deathly quiet. In two days, Sarah had barely heard him speak anything beyond a two word sentence. Normally, the guys she knew were never this quiet. It intrigued and unnerved her at the same time.

Tristan kept cleaning his sword.

"_Yes…I wonder you might come and watch Dagonet for while? Make hot- try sweat fever out. Will help?_" Sarah asked finally, after a moment of brief hesitation and stuttering. "_Not done before. New…Only had lesson. You busy…so I go._" Sarah stood to leave.

"_I'll help you_," Tristan said suddenly, making Sarah jump a little. He put down his blade and walked with the strange woman to the wagon. She was quite amusing, albeit a little strange, he thought quietly to himself.

Sarah upon entering the wagon and ever being prone to embarrassing moments- fell to the floor of the wagon with a loud "Oof…" coming out of her mouth.

Tristan following Sarah into the wagon had to grin in amusement at the sight of her on the floor with a stunned look on her face. He let out a little laugh as she quickly sprung up, once she realised that he was there and she hit her head on the roof.

Sarah flushed deep scarlet and stared fixedly at the floor, while Tristan continued to laugh. After a while of standing, Sarah decided she would sit down for a minute. Maddy, coming into the somewhat crowed wagon, promptly sat on her mistress's lap. Sarah laughed lightly and began to stroke the dog's chest softly.

"I guess you missed me, huh, Mad-mad?" Sarah said in English.

Maddy gave a little woof and wagged her tail, turning her head up to look at her mistress in the face.

Tristan observed them out the corner of his eye. She was right, he realised. Maddy was generally free to go whenever she wished and yet she stayed with her mistress. If that was love, then he supposed that she must be right.

"You wanna meet Tristan? Well, you've already technically met him- but not officially, so it doesn't count…" She looked over to the standing form still in front of the entrance. "Tristan?" she called. Speaking in Latin, she said, "_Want meet friend?_"

Tristan looked at her uncomfortably for a moment before slowly walking up to them and roughly holding out his hand for Maddy to smell.

Maddy thinking that he wanted to shake her paw got excited and put her paw in his quite large and calloused palm.

Tristan gave a little grunt of surprise.

Sarah laughed at the stupid look that came across his face but stopped when he gave her a brooding look. "_She smart._" She said simply, to Tristan's questioning gaze. Deciding that it was probably about time that she heated some water, she left Tristan in charge of Dagonet and the wagon to find some rocks. Finding a few that weren't too big or too small; she placed them in her skirt, gripping the end of the skirt so that the rocks would not fall out. Placing them in the fire to get hot, she retrieved some water and put it over the fire. She sat down to wait for the water and the stones to cool. Maddy, who had been following, ambled slowly over to the very still figure of her mistress and gently laid her head on Sarah's knee. Sarah smiled softly at Maddy. The man who was bitten by Maddy had died and left a very angry group of Roman guards. Sarah was scared. She didn't think she would be able to survive if anything bad happened to Maddy. Maddy was the only she had left of home. If she were to die, then Sarah would have no one here to remind her of home. It would drive her up the wall. Slowly but surely. Sarah gazed forlornly into the fire. She needed anything to remind her of home. She decided to hum a little bit of 'Waltzing Matilda'. Tears sprung into her eyes and her shoulders slumped down. She would never fit here. She knew that now. Trying to let her tears fall as quietly as possible, Sarah ignored the person who had come to sit down beside her. At a quick glance, she was surprised to see Galahad. He looked at her sympathetically.

"_You want to go home?_" he asked.

"_Yes. Very muchly,_" Sarah replied.

"_Tell me about it_."

"_What_?"

"_Your home- what's it like_?" Galahad patted Maddy's head absently and he too stared into the fire.

"_Beautiful. Dust red plains, heavy with wood lands, not much water- much desert. It only place I call home. Harsh place. Much sun. There is more- I can't do home justice with bad speak,_" Sarah stopped and Galahad looked a little disappointed. "_Where you come?_"

Galahad smiled softly and corrected, "_Where do you come from?_"

Sarah smiled gratefully and repeated what he had said.

"_A land named Samartia. It is a land of flowing green grasses that sway gently in the breeze. My home was close to the sea. When I was around nine years old, I was taken from my home and placed transported to Britannia. We all are from Samartia, except for Arthur. He is half Roman and half Briton. We are each condemned to serve fifteen years in Rome's command- after that, we will be free to go and do anything we have ever wished._" Galahad finished wistfully. "_This is our last mission. We will be free once more. We can finally go home._"

"_I am sorry that you taken from home. Painful. Our country natives, _aboriginals_, were taken from their homes and placed into white people's care. Much pain and suffering. Many deaths. Whites hated now where I come. Dangerous for us and them. Much conflict._" Sarah admitted; head bowed in shame at the mention of her country's troubles.

Galahad patted her shoulder comfortingly and Sarah sighed.

Seeing that the water in the pot was bubbling, she gestured to the pot and said to Galahad, "_Need hot water off fire now. Need stones too. We try to sweat Dagonet's fever out._"

Galahad nodded and grabbed some tongs. Helping her get the rocks and hot water back to the wagon, he then regretfully left Sarah and Tristan to help their friend.

Sarah entered the wagon and took the rocks and water from Galahad. Turning around, she smiled gratefully at Tristan who was still standing near the entrance. Brushing past him slightly, the brief contact between them, making her blush a little- though she kept her face away from him so that he would not see. She made her way to Dagonet's bedside. Making sure that there was enough material around the hot rocks, she packed them around the large form of Dagonet. She sweated a lot- the body heat combining with that of the added heat from the stones. Wiping at her brow, she turned and smiled again at Tristan. "_Think he improve._"


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan looked at the slumbering form of Sarah, sitting up beside Dagonet's bed and he sighed. Women always had to make life complicated. Sitting down on the wagon floor, he watched Dagonet, his thoughts still on the strange woman beside him. He stole another glance at her and gave her an odd look. Her head had lolled forward, putting her face in shadow and her short hair covered her face slightly. He frowned. She should not sleep that way- she would get a sore neck when she woke. It was hot in the wagon. That was why she had fallen asleep. Tristan frowned again; maybe he should wake her up and tell to go outside for a while. Slowly making his way to her, he knelt in front of her and pushed back the hair from her face and gently pushing her head backwards. She moved then. She slowly opened her eyes and she jumped a little when she noticed him kneeling down in front of her.

"_Dagonet alright?_" she asked him, a concerned frown creasing her forehead.

"_Yes. He is fine. You need a rest. Go outside._" He said simply before turning his back to her- trying to rid the new and uncomfortable feeling now present in his stomach when she had looked at him at such close range. At close range, he noticed that her pupils were really large for being in the light. As try as he might, he could not get out of his head the way her hair had felt when he had touched her. The hair, he supposed was a bit shorter at the back than it was at the front. Tristan froze when he felt a soft hand touch him on the shoulder.

"_Thank you Tristan,_" Sarah said simply before getting out of the wagon a little more gracefully than she had earlier. Tristan could not help but smile as he replayed that scene over in his minds-eye as he waited for Sarah to get back.

Sarah went to sit by the camp fire when she saw two Roman guards disappear into the woods. "Maddy?" she called. Nothing. Frowning, she decided to follow them into the woods. At least maybe then they might be able to reconcile their differences. She shuddered. Maybe then they wouldn't hate Maddy so much. Maybe they wouldn't hate her so much either. She stalked them as best as they could. They did hear twigs snap every so often- making them turn around. With sickening dread, she finally saw what they were following. The black shape of Maddy was sniffing away at a rotten corpse.

Deciding to interfere she called from the bushes, "_HELP! SAXONS ARE HERE!_"

The Roman guards thrust down their weapons and ran back to their posts. Seeing that they had gone, she quickly called Maddy to her. Maddy ran up to her mistress, a dead rabbit hanging limply from her jaws. Sarah smiled fondly down at her. Kneeling down, she hugged the animal and circled the camp, so that the guards would not know it was her. Walking into the camp fire light, she noticed there were lots of people rushing about. Sarah frowned and walked faster to the wagon, trying to find out what was going on.

"_Excuse me,_" She stopped and turned around. Looking down she saw a young boy around the age of ten, holding the hand of the younger child she had looked after during the long walk.

"_Hello. What I do for you?_" Sarah asked the boy in what she hoped was a kind voice. "_Hello again,_" she smiled gently in the direction of the younger child that she had carried on the march. She had given them to Marius's wife in hopes that she would find his mother. It seems that she was not found. With a sinking heart, Sarah realised that the Romans were unkind even to their own. Pushing back tears at the thought of the boy's loss, she knelt down to better see their faces. "_You his brother?_" Sarah asked the older boy.

"_Yes I am. My name is Riach. My brother is Liam._"

"_Nice to meet you. My name is Sarah._"

"_Strange name_," Riach said scrunching up his face in confusion.

Sarah laughed lightly and then noticed that Riach had been beaten. "_What has happened? You ok?_" she asked with concern.

"_Soldiers were going to beat my brother for taking an apple. I took the punishment for him_," Riach looked into her eyes with defiance.

"_Come with me. Take to someone who help you_."

"_No. I can't. They'll find me_." Riach said, panicking.

Sarah looked at Riach worried. "_Who find you?_"

"_The Romans. I am running away. My mistress, told me to run away and so I did. I took my brother- they'd belt him if they found me gone._"

"_Need place to hide? Won't take to Romans- promise._"

Riach nodded quickly, his eyes darting around watching for the Roman hunting party he was sure would find them.

"_Follow me. Pretend be my son._" Sarah said simply. Unwrapping a shawl from around her shoulders, she put it over her head and pretended to scold the boys for leaving her. "_Naughty. Do not ever do that again! You hear me_?"

"_Yes, mother_." Riach said obediently.

Liam just looked at Sarah with wide eyes and Sarah smiled and winked at him from inside the shawl. Liam gave a little smile. Taking their cold hands in her own, she began to walk quickly to the wagon. Maybe Tristan would be able to help her.

"Tristan," Sarah said, clambering into the wagon, after pushing the boys through the opening. Unwrapping the shawl from around her face, she looked at the knight who was still standing where she had left him. He frowned at her.

"_Sarah, who are they?_" Tristan asked her.

Sarah looked up at him. "_Need help. Need place to hide. Run away from Romans. Help me?_" she asked him pleadingly.

"_They are not your responsibility. They have run away from the Romans! The Romans, for the sake of the gods'._" Tristan said in a strained whisper.

"_Responsible. Never right to hit child without cause._" Sarah said defiantly.

"_They don't care for causes. They are Roman. They care nothing for the sake of the individual. Only what is good for Rome. They must go back. You endanger all of us, Sarah. Especially yourself. Why would you do that?_" Tristan said angrily. If she got caught, she would be whipped no doubt and passed around the Roman soldiers. He shuddered at the thought and realised, with sickening awareness that he cared for her. Pushing his feelings back, he glared at her. "_You want all of us to die?_"

"_Endanger myself. Not you. You say you had nothing to do with it, if we do caught_." Sarah said finally, looking into his eyes with nothing but stubborn determination shining in her eyes.

In short, she was quite an intimidating figure, he mused. "_Take them back, Sarah. They will probably not even see through the rest of the winter. It's not worth the trouble. You know I will have to stand up also and take the blame if we are caught._" Tristan said, running a troubled hand through his hair. The way that Sarah was looking at him was making him feel strange. It was as if he needed her approval. Needed her to like him. He shook his head. This was not like him. "_I swore an oath. I cannot lie._"

"_To protect the innocent also part of oath!_" she pointed out quietly. She didn't know that for a fact, in all the books she had read, the knights were always bound to protect the innocent. Sarah bowed her head after a moment of stony silence. "_I do this with or without help from you. Your help would only make safer._" Sarah finished with cold brutality.

Tristan glared at Sarah, who glared straight back- the stand off between the two of them made the boys a little frightened. Tristan left the wagon at this point, brushing past Sarah on the way.

Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. Smiling suddenly at the two boys, she knelt in front of them. "_It's alright. You safe now. Me protect you. Not let Romans near you. Promise. Just stay in wagon._" The two boys stayed back a little for a moment before Liam ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck. Sarah felt tears prick at her eyes as she squeezed his little body close to hers. She realised that just for the moment, she was all these boys had in the world. A cold cut throat world that held no room for innocence. Sarah clenched her teeth. She would protect these boys if it was the last thing she ever did. Riach looked at her for a moment.

"_Will he come back?_" he asked.

"_Who?_"

"_The knight, you called Tristan_," Riach's eyes glazed over. "_We heard stories about knights like these…I want to be just like them when I am older._"

Sarah looked at him sharply. "_They kill people. People who have families. Mothers, sisters, brothers- people who love them. It is not good thing, Riach. You know little of their suffering that they gone through to become what they are today_," Sarah finished, gazing towards the entrance to the wagon wistfully. Looking at the floor she said, "_I think he not come back. Hope not._" Sarah turned her attention to the almost waking form of Dagonet.

"_Where am I?_" he rasped, his great head lolling around in the pillow.

"_You safe. Me, Sarah, remember?_" Sarah asked gently, laying a hand on his forehead.

"_I remember. I was cold…there was pain and then nothing. What happened to me, Sarah?_" Dagonet looked unseeingly up at the ceiling of the wagon.

"_You had died, Dagonet._"

"_Died?_" Dagonet asked disbelievingly.

"_Yes. You were dead._" Sarah wiped away the sweat of the poor man. "_First time you wake. Good sign._"

"_Why didn't I die?_"

Sarah froze for a minute, not knowing what to say. Should she lie? Should she tell the truth? Sarah bit her lip. When she looked down, Dagonet was sleeping again. She sighed in relief and turned her attention back to the boys. "_Me find food. Be back…promise._" Sarah walked out of the wagon. Walking up to the camp fire she cringed when she saw Tristan, who mutually ignored her. Clenching her teeth, she tried to reason her actions. It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong. She was just trying to help two innocent young boys who had lost their mother to the Romans. They could be Samartian for all she knew. Sitting down on a log, she stared into the flames. Galahad sat beside her and handed her a wooden cup of stew. Staring down at it in her hands, she smiled in thanks. "_I should not leave Dagonet for long. I will eat in wagon. Goodnight._" Getting up, she made her way leisurely to the wagon. She frowned. The boys would need a hiding place soon. They were too open, just sitting in the wagon. What if one of the knights discovered them? Would they make her give them up? Sarah walked a little quicker. She needed to sort something out, before it was too late. Wrenching open the flaps to the wagon, she clambered inside. "_Here go…food. Eat._"

Riach looked at her. "_Have you eaten?_" he asked accusingly.

"_Yes…I said it was for Dagonet. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. Eat._" Sarah waved away all his protests. She had not eaten anything. She frowned. They definitely needed it more than she did.

Liam looked between the two, unsure of what to do. Could he eat the food, or would he have to wait?

Riach looked at her for a moment. "_Thank you. You have shown much kindness._"

"_Not problem. Later help me hide you better. We pull some floor boards loose. You hide in there. Stay there till we reach Hadrian's Wall._" Sarah said. She checked on Dagonet.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed open and he grabbed at her wrist- gripping her arm.

Sarah gave a shout of surprise and fear as she realised that as he gripped her arm, that something was wrong.

Dagonet's open gaping mouth grappled for breath and his grip on her arm became tighter and tighter. Sarah flinched in pain.

Riach looked up and saw what was happening. "Sarah!" he yelled in a hoarse whisper.

"_Stay back, Riach. Me handle him._" Sarah said, through gritted teeth. Dagonet was now sitting up and staring at her with unseeing and almost demonic eyes. Slobber and mucus dripped down his chin and face. Sarah was frightened. She hoped she didn't look it. The fever seized form of Dagonet was now sniffing around the room.

Liam began to cry.

Sarah looked sharply into Dagonet's eyes. She turned her head to Liam, "_It's alright, Liam…I'm not hurting…see?_" Sarah gave him a smile. The smile turned into a grimace and Dagonet wrenched her arm back behind her. "_Dagonet, please. Stop it._" Sarah pleaded.

"_You hurt me. You tried to kill me…You killed me…You murdered me._" Dagonet muttered. "_Not going to hurt anymore. Stop. You're going to stop right now._"

Sarah yelped in pain as he wrenched back her arm once more. She thought she had heard it crack. "_Dagonet. Come back to us. You are safe. Safe…though you hurt me._"

"_Hurt you?_" he asked stupidly. "_You hurt me._"

"_No, Dagonet. That was the enemy. I saved you. Sweet Dagonet…rest. You need rest, my friend. Stop this…please, Dagonet. I know you. You are kind and sweet. You make me laugh…you not hurt me like this._" Sarah pleaded.

"_Who are you?!_" He yelled loudly, spittle flying from his mouth. He let go of her arm for a split second and then gripped her other arm and spun her around to face him. He searched Sarah's face blindly. "_I know you._" He said finally, flopping back onto the pillows in an exhausted slumber.

Sarah tried to move her shoulder. Pain coursed through her limbs. "Ow…ow…Ok, I won't try that again." Sarah flinched.

Liam looked at Sarah with tears in his eyes. "_Will you leave the scary man now?_" he asked.

Sarah snapped her head up and gave a small smile. "_I can't do that, Liam. He needs me._"

"_Tristan can take care of it, can't he? You hurt. Me not like to see you hurt._" Liam said, walking up and wrapping his still cherubic arms around her waist.

"_Me not like to be hurt either, Liam. It is fact of life. You live no life without it._" Sarah mused. But her shoulder hurt awfully much and Sarah briefly wondered if she had broken it. Blinking back tears, she said, "_Besides…Tristan was the one who wanted me to take you back, remember?_"

"_We remember._" Riach said, walking closer to Sarah.

"_Good. He very nice but very stupid._" Sarah concluded.

Liam and Riach gave a little laugh.

"_Hiding place,_" Sarah said finally, remembering. "_Come on then._" They set to work. After about an hour, they found that if they loosened some floor boards, there was enough room for two young boys to fit quite _un_comfortably. "_It will have to do…_" She looked down at the dark space. "_Go on, then._" She gave Riach a little nudge. "_If you afraid, pretend you pirates on the seven seas and I am your vassal._" Sarah said, rubbing them on the backs comfortingly.

Riach looked up at her and smiled. "_Thank you._"

"_Your welcome, milord._" Sarah gave a deep mock bow and winked at Liam, who gave a tiny smile. "_Good night, my warrior princes._" She placed the floor boards back into place. Covering it with her shawl, so that she could find it again, she rubbed her arm and frowned. Lying on the floor, Sarah tried to make herself comfortable. Sleep would not come, even with Maddy lying beside her contentedly. The consistent pain in her shoulder would not go away. Standing up, she decided that she would go for a walk. Leaving the wagon quietly, so as not to wake the two little pirate kings that resided in the wagon, she made her way to the camp fire. Sitting down on a log she picked at the ground, wondering what she could do to make amends with Tristan. She frowned. She was not in the wrong. If anything, he was. He was just too damn impersonal to see straight. He was too hell bent on surviving to notice and help others around him. Bloody asshole. She felt unaccustomed to the large surge of rage that had suddenly inhibited her very being. So it was as she was sitting by the camp fire that she realised something. She was angry…but she still wanted to make amends. Pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, she muttered to herself, "I will not attempt to apologise…I was a door mat in my time I refuse to be that here. Door mat equals low self esteem…low self esteem equals half a life. Half a life equals unhappiness. I do not want to be unhappy. Therefore I will not apologise." Sarah said finally staring fixedly into the flames.

This was how Lancelot found her in the morning. Sitting there, still staring into the embers of the dead fire from the night before, he smirked at the sight. She was so… he looked up to the sky as he searched for a word to describe the strange and somewhat eerie woman sitting in front of the embers in the coldest hours of morning wearing nothing but her gown…he then found it- weird. He wasn't even sure the word existed but it fit her somehow. Shaking his head he walked over to her and sat down next to her shaking form. Sarah did not look up. Instead she kept her gaze forward, eyes staring into the dead embers that would have been the fire from last night. He looked at her shoulder and frowned. Her arm was bruised. His eyes travelled up her arm and he lightly laid his hand on her shoulder. It was misshapen and from where he sat he could see something protruding out from her sleeve. Sarah's eyes blinked for a moment and she jumped when she saw Lancelot sitting beside her. She winced in pain with the sudden movement of her shoulder. She watched Lancelot out the corner of her eye warily. Last time, she saw Lancelot, he tried to kiss her. Scowling, she returned her gaze to the fire.

"_Let me see your shoulder._" He said.

"_No. My shoulder is fine._" Sarah said moving away from Lancelot.

Lancelot smirked and flicked at her shoulder with his fingers.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Sarah demanded slipping into English, glaring at Lancelot.

"_It's fine? It's obvious to me and to everyone that something happened._" Lancelot moved a little closer to Sarah.

Moving along the log, further this time, Sarah said indifferently, "_I lifted something that was too heavy for me and now my arm hurts._"

"_That's a lie._" He moved closer.

"_No it isn't._" She moved away.

"_Yes._" Moved closer.

"_No._" Moved away.

"_Yes._" While he moved closer this time, Sarah moved further away. Lancelot smirked.

"_No._"

"_Yes._" He moved closer, while Sarah predictably moved away again.

"_No._"

"_Yes._" Lancelot smirked when he saw that she was about to slide off the log. She didn't even notice. He had to smile inwardly at that.

"_No_- Oof…" Sarah said and landed in the dirt. Tears in her eyes, she glared angrily at him. Lancelot looked down at her- now with concern. "_It hurts…only a little._" She admitted, attempting to shrug using only one shoulder. It did not work. "Ow…" Sarah flinched.

"_Will you let me see it? It may be broken._" Lancelot said, looking down at her in the snow.

"_Fine…but no touch._" Sarah tried to get up and fell back down when she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder.

Lancelot sighed and got up from the log, before helping Sarah gently to her feet.

Sarah smiled gratefully and walked to the wagon. She hoped that the boys were hidden.

Lancelot looked at Sarah out of the corner of his eye. He had to smile as he watched her walk, her mind closed to the world around her, a dreamy expression on her face. He watched out for tree roots that would make her stumble. He guided her to the wagon and through it all, she never noticed. He watched with a little amusement and concern when she climbed into the wagon.

Wincing, Sarah stood and backed away from the entrance as she watched Lancelot enter the wagon. Rubbing her shoulder, she looked down and folded back the sleeve of her gown and cringed. There were huge bruises and swelling where Dagonet had grabbed her. Covering them quickly, she looked around panicking. If Lancelot found the bruises, would he make her stop caring for Dagonet? She cared for Dagonet, but also there were the boys to consider now. Should she stop to care for Dagonet, she would also have to find alternative hiding places for the boys. Nostalgia and bile rising in her throat, she flinched as she saw Lancelot come closer to her.

"_Let me see._" Lancelot said, surprisingly gentle hands touching her shoulder lightly.

Sarah grimaced. She would have to risk it. "_Shoulder is fine. I fine. I should not agreed this. It ok, you not pretend you care._" Sarah shrugged, using both her shoulders. Gritting her teeth, she realised that if her shoulder was to be looked at, she would have to go to Tristan.

Lancelot frowned. "_Something is wrong. If you are hurt it is my-_"

"_My responsibility. Not yours. My body. My risk. My choice._" Sarah said waving him off. Sarah paused, thinking. He was only trying to do the right thing by her and check her shoulder out. "_Thank you. I know you mean well._"

"_Just let me see, Sarah. You are in obvious pain; I can see it in your eyes._" Lancelot said, looking deeply into her eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable, Sarah shifted under his gaze. "_Cannot live life without pain. No life otherwise…Go, really- I fine. Promise. Just light bruise. Nothing I can't handle._"

Lancelot frowned at her before saying, "_I would have hoped you would have trusted me by now. You know you can always call on me when you are in need of help._"

"_I know. I do trust you. Just being honest. Not really used to pain, that all._" Sarah smiled up at him.

Lancelot smiled back faintly, so faintly that Sarah could barely see it. She could have sworn that he didn't smile. She watched him leave with a sinking heart. If he thought that she didn't trust him, then what must the others think? Guinevere had drifted apart from her since the fight; Sarah thought that she was angry with her for scolding Guinevere when she came back from the fight at the lake. Was it true that she was withdrawing? It had been a while. She asked Arthur when they were due to arrive at Hadrian's Wall and he had said that they should arrive tomorrow evening. That meant that they were nearly there. To Sarah, it meant that she was further away from the portal. The portal would take her and her dog, back where they had come. That was even if there was a portal. She needed to leave, leave quickly, before she became too attached to the people here. It wouldn't do to forget who she was. Frowning, she sat down and started to think. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, ignoring the pain in her heart. She needed to go home- she just had to figure out how. Not before the boys arrived safely to Hadrian's Wall. She would see them there and then she would disappear. Change her name, change her hair, and possibly even change her sex. She just wanted to be safe. Safe in her home and in her bed. She even missed the horrible shade of green that marred her walls and the matching carpet and curtains her mother had claimed was stylish and more modern. Sarah gave a little smile. If her mother could see her now, Sarah wondered, would she be proud of what she saw? Was her family worried? They would think the worst. They always did- about every single little thing. That was how they were. They worried, they pondered and thought. Thought too much perhaps, Sarah mused, fiddling with her hair. As she sat there, she did not even notice the tears come unbidden to her eyes and fell down. She sat there silently sobbing and she was unaware even to the opening of the wagon and the ever so silent entrance of a seemingly annoyed Tristan. Seeing her sitting there, curled up like a little child brought conflicting emotions to his face. The first was repulsion at the open display of emotion being showed by the crystal drops that fell from the woman's eyes- the second was not known by Tristan. It wanted him to reach out to her and hold her- tell her everything would be alright. He stood there uncertainly for a few moments. Waiting for her to see him. Waiting for her to calm herself down. Sarah did neither, he noticed. She still sat there and played with her hair. He thought suddenly, that maybe she was unaware that she was crying. He watched her. He watched the way her hair moved in time with her tears. The emotions battling within him finally stopped and Tristan took action. He walked up to her and gently sat down beside her and rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

Sarah froze at that unexpected contact and snapped her head up to look at him.

Tristan watched with grim amusement as the look of surprise made her eyes widen and her mouth gape open, like a fish, he thought.

Sarah felt her cheeks and she looked at the glimmer of moisture on her hands disbelievingly. She couldn't have cried. She didn't even feel it. Ignoring that fact, she looked back to Tristan, who had seated himself beside her. "_What you doing here?_" she mumbled, shifting slightly.

Tristan said nothing. He looked at her for a moment. "_Lancelot said you were hurt. I came to have a look,_" he finally said indifferently, looking back at her.

"_He said what?_" Sarah said.

"_Lancelot said you were hurt and didn't trust him to inspect you. He said that I might have better luck than he._" Tristan replied, removing his hand from her, with what he realised to be reluctance.

"_Oh._" Sarah said stupidly. "_I trust him, I do. I need to be here. I afraid that if I showed him, he not let me treat Dagonet anymore. You know I need to be here._" Sarah said pleadingly.

Tristan frowned down at her. "_You have taken them back?_"

"_No I have not._" Sarah said, deciding to be honest with him.

Tristan bowed his head. "_Show me you shoulder,_" he said simply.

"_I'm sorry. I need do this._" Sarah said, begging him to understand.

"_Show me your shoulder._"

Sarah shut her mouth and silently rolled the sleeve to her gown off her shoulder. She watched with dead eyes as Tristan changed positions to see better. He didn't understand. Sarah looked at him, her heart sinking further and further until she could have sworn that it had reached the floor and the ground beneath the wooden floor.

Tristan looked at the shoulder with concern. He disguised it with keeping his head from Sarah's view. Touching it lightly, he saw that it was dislocated. "_It's dislocated._"

"_Oh, that is good,_" Sarah said sarcastically, throwing back her head and let out a bark of laughter. "It seems, my record has been broken," Sarah said in English. She was, up till now, so proud of the fact that she had never broken a bone before. Her sister, four years older than she had broken both her legs. Sarah bit her lip as memories of conversations between her sister and herself came flooding back.

"_I am going to reset it. It will hurt. You will probably pass out. Lay down._"

"_What? Now? Here? Why?_" Sarah sat up a little straighter and looked at Tristan, who kept touching her shoulder.

"_I am going to reset the bone. Yes, now. Yes, here- if we don't, it may get worse._" Tristan said shrugging his shoulders.

Sarah looked up at him worriedly. "_Really get worse?_"

"_Yes._"

"_How worse? Worse worse, or just worse?_"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "_I'd have been finished by now milady._"

"_You avoided question._"

Tristan sighed in annoyance. Women. They could be so trivial sometimes. "_It was an irrelevant question. It will hurt significantly more when it gets worse- if you keep using it. When I do this, it will remain bruised for a long while._"

Sarah looked down at the floor. Biting her lip, she contemplated the thought of his hands on her skin. She shivered. She had never let any man touch her unless he was directly related to her. Her arm would remain dislocated if she didn't let him reset it. "_I am scared._"

Tristan nodded briefly. "_It is to be expected. I am guessing that you have not broken a bone before?_"

Sarah smiled briefly before frowning. "I've broken my record!" she exclaimed in English, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Muttering curses under her breath, she paced the room frustrated. She turned to Tristan. "_No, not broken bone before._"

He gave her a weird look before saying, "_You must make yourself ready._"

"_What? What is wrong with how I am?_" she squeaked.

"_I will need to examine it._" Tristan shifted uncomfortably. "_You need to take off your gown…_" He shifted from foot to foot. In truth, the prospect of laying his hands on her skin was making him feel strange. He gritted his teeth in anger. He had never felt this way around other women.

Sarah gaped at him, mouth hanging wide open. Stuttering, she said, "_W-w-what?! Take off gown?! B-b-b-but what if I not c-comfortable with…this?_"

Tristan looked down at his feet. "_I would have sent Guinevere, but she has limited knowledge of this area. She can only deal with wounds. I am sorry._"

"_You won't look?_" Sarah asked accusingly.

Tristan was going to smirk- he could feel it on his lips. He covered it with a cough. "_No, I will not- unless you want me to,_" he had to add, making himself turn slightly pink.

Sarah flushed scarlet and folded her arms, with some difficulty. Staring fixedly down at the floor, she clenched her teeth. She glanced around the room panicked. Pacing once more she muttered in English, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This is not real. I got struck by lightening and I am now in a coma. Something like that…yeah. This is all in my head. I can do what I like, I won't die. I am only in my head. The only reason why I have a dislocated shoulder is because it is in my dream." She stopped pacing. "So…if I die, then will I be sent back home?" she wondered.

Tristan watched the form of Sarah pace and mutter to herself, wearily. In reality, it wasn't that bad. He was not like Lancelot or any of the other knights, who might have tried to take advantage of the situation. He continued to stare at Sarah confusedly. "Sarah?" he said, getting her attention.

Sarah whirled around and saw him looking at her. Looking down at the floor, she supposed there was really nothing for it. He did assure her that it would be over quickly. "_Will you turn, so I can get ready?_" she asked quietly. So quietly, in fact Tristan had trouble hearing her.

He turned for her. He stared fixedly at one spot on the wall to avoid thinking about the intensity of the situation. He was a warrior, dammit. He would contain himself and be noble about it. Gritting his teeth, he released the breath he had been holding- silently, of course.

Sarah slipped off the sleeves to her gown and let it slip slightly, artfully only revealing her shoulders. This way, she would not feel so uncomfortable. "_Where you want me?_" she asked. "_On floor?_" Sarah flushed when she realised the possible double meaning in her words. She hoped Tristan did not pick it up.

He did and he blushed ever so slightly. Turning to face her, he said in what he hoped was an indifferent voice, "_Just sit on the floor for the moment._"

Sarah carefully sat down on the floor, careful of her shoulder. She stiffened when Tristan came and sat down beside her. His hands touched her shoulder and touched the bruised area.

Her shoulder was definitely dislocated. Tristan could feel where the bone was supposed to connect with the socket. He closed his eyes when he heard her inhale sharply. He assessed how best to put the bone back in its socket. "_Lie face down on the floor._"

"_It time?_" Sarah asked worriedly, looking into his eyes sharply. Seeing that Tristan nodded, she sighed and lay face down on the floor. She waited for the pain she was sure would come. Mentally bracing herself. She felt his hands run down her arm and she shivered slightly. It then happened. Bright spots of light danced behind her eyes, making her dizzy. White hot pain seared through her veins. She tried to be quiet, but failed miserably. She opened her mouth and screamed. It seemed that the pain never ended. Tristan was wrong. She did not pass out. The pain continued and her body was racked with trembling. Lying on her stomach, Sarah gasped for air. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shut her mouth and clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her palms- drawing blood. The pain eventually ebbed down and Sarah was able to sit up. She couldn't sit up, she realised with a sickening feeling in her stomach. Looking up at Tristan who was still sitting next to her, she felt the bile rise up in her throat. She scrambled for the exit, flinching in pain when her sore arm felt the strain. Reaching the exit, she fell out of the wagon and she crawled for the nearest bush. Opening her mouth she dry retched. She had really eaten for a while and so there was nothing in her stomach for her to throw up. After the nausea subsided, she lay there exhausted. She felt strong arms lift her up and carry her back to the wagon.

Tristan looked down at the exhausted body of the woman and gently picked her up. Carrying her back to the wagon he looked upon her admiringly. She had stayed conscious. She was still a mystery. The knights still did not know of how she had come to them. He frowned. Her head lolling back, she looked peaceful as she slept. Her face was completely emotionless. He gently laid her down on some blankets and covered her with another. Her hair caught the gleam of the lamp that was almost about to go out. It cast a rosy glow of her body. He himself, he sat down on the opposite side of the wagon, deciding to stay in case Dagonet woke. At least that was what he told himself anyway. In reality, he wanted to see how she looked when she woke. Did her hair look ruffled? Would her eyes, when she opened them be still sleepy? Tristan gave himself a little shake and leant his back against the wall. Telling himself that he didn't care that much what she looked like in the morning, he shut his eyes and tried to rest a little. He did not sleep that night. He had a condition that was later on in time, referred to as insomnia. Sitting there, he let his mind fly. Day dreaming, for him was the only type of rest he ever received at night. He was flying away from Britannia back to his homeland, but it brought none of the old comfort it used to. He felt lonely. Lonely for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Opening her eyes, Sarah sat up quickly and rubbed her head. It felt a little sore- a head ache, she presumed. She looked around at her surroundings, hoping that it had all been a dream. Hoping that she was back home- in a hospital perhaps, or even in her own bed. She was sadly disappointed. Lying back down, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Putting her hands up behind her head she stared at the ceiling before realising that the sleeves to her skirt had ridden down just underneath her breasts. Blushing slightly as she noticed that Tristan was sitting up with his eyes closed, seemingly in slumber, she ducked underneath the blanket and rearranged the horrible grey potato sack they happened to call a dress. She wasn't complaining, it was warm and quite comfortable. It was just that she believed that it made her look fatter. Satisfied that she had the dress on correctly, Sarah ducked her head out of the blanket and gave her hair a bit of a shake, trying to get rid of the static that had occurred from the contact of the blanket with her hair. Biting her lip in annoyance, she gave a little grunt. Pouting and staring at the floor, she shook her head one last time and tried to stand. Her skirt, becoming entangled with the blanket, caused her to fall flat on her face, prompting a loud groan to escape her lips. Pushing herself up, she looked at Tristan's still blank face and sighed in relief. She was the village idiot at home- she didn't need a reputation here. Lying back down, she decided to think of home. She recalled everything from her enemies to her best friends to the way her parents always seemed to argue about which direction was the best way to reach Toowoomba. She missed the way her family would play cards during the holidays and the way her sister would make suggestive jokes about Sarah's secret crushes that she tried to keep hidden, yet somehow could not help but confide in her. Breathing in deeply, she knew she had to make it home somehow. They would arrive at Hadrian's Wall today. It was probably time she told the others about how she had gotten here- why she needed to get back. Would they let her go? Would they understand? Sarah exhaled and mentally prepared herself for the harsh day that was about to occur.

"_Good morning._" Tristan said suddenly.

Sarah sprung up and glared at him. She decided that she would definitely not dignify that statement with an answer so she settled for saying, "_Thank you for fixing my shoulder._"

Tristan bowed his head- what she hoped was acknowledgement of the thanks.

"_It time to tell story. But I will need help. You help me?_" Sarah asked hopefully, failing to sound unenthusiastic.

Tristan gave a little smile and nodded slightly. "_I will be of as much assistance as possible._"

"_Thank you. I walk beside you today? We talk as we walk?_"

He nodded and stood. "_I had best be going. We will talk later._" He left the wagon, making Sarah feel a little disappointed.

Sitting up, she checked on Riach and Liam. Still sound asleep; they looked very snug in the little hidey hole. The night before, she had given them her blanket and some old material she had found in the wagon, to make them a little more comfortable. Smiling down at them she felt her heart swell with pride. Tears overcame her and silently she covered them once more with the floor boards. Maddy entered the wagon, followed by Lancelot. Seeing them enter, she blinked away the tears and hoped against hope that he did not notice. Normally people did not notice when she was upset- she tried and often succeeded in hiding it well. Too well, it seemed and Sarah found herself mutually ignored when she wanted some attention. She did not want to dwell on the prospect that maybe people did notice- they just did not care. It was too depressing. She smiled a bright (and fake) smile at Lancelot, who smiled back in return (his was a genuine smile).

"_Good morn, milady. I trust Tristan was gentle with you last night?_" he smirked coming and sitting down beside her.

Slapping at his arm, she did not miss what had been connoted. It seemed that all these people ever thought about was sex. "_All is ever thought about is…that._"

"_What else is there?_" Lancelot asked mockingly.

Throwing her head back, tears forgotten, she laughed loudly. "_True happiness. Innocence. Peace inside. More things to life than that. Blind men can see what you cannot it seems._"

A dreamy look passed quickly over his face and he said, "_Innocence? Innocence is dead in this world._"

"_Not dead. Just not seen often._" She stopped laughing and touched him on the arm gently.

Lancelot laughed at that, "_I suppose that you are the essence of innocence?_"

Sarah blushed and retorted, "_More so than most._" Silence fell over the two of them and she shifted uncomfortably. Silences never suited Sarah very well. It made her uneasy. It wasn't that she liked to talk; she just didn't want them to think ill of her. As much as she hated to admit it, she cared very much about what people thought of her- probably a little too much. She spent a lot of time trying to keep everyone else around her happy and worrying about her needs last. It always made her happy to make other people's lives just a little easier.

Breaking the silence, Lancelot said, "_We had best be getting ready soon. We must leave shortly. I came to make sure that you were awake._"

"_Alright. See you._" Sarah began to go through what had become her daily routine. She got up, checked on Dagonet, whose fever had broken and in the midst of apologizing profusely for the damage done to her shoulder and was getting better every hour. She packed up the wagon and helped anyone else who was having trouble packing. Just because the knights had defeated the Saxons at the river did not mean that they could go easy and take their time. Everyone else was awake now and they had begun to move. She had lost sight of Tristan a while ago. She shrugged it off- he was the scout- it was his job to go ahead to make sure that the road was safe for their passage. She walked beside the wagon, next to the large pony that pulled it. The slow gait of the horse made her sleepy and she stumbled over her own two feet, landing on her backside. Getting up made her wince, her shoulder felt horrible. Her stomach grumbled. They only ate once a day and Sarah gave up her meal last night to the boys. They looked better than they did before. She let them out late at night for them to walk around, stretch their legs and to have a toilet break. She told them stories about her home- the weird animals that lived there and just stories that she made up in her head. She had told Dagonet about them and he seemed okay with the idea. He said that he would support her and help her. They would reach Hadrian's Wall soon- then everything would be fine…she hoped. She frowned. She needed some time for herself. Just for a little while. Walking alone wouldn't be too dangerous, she supposed if she stayed within sight of the camp fire. She made her way there and stopped. It didn't seem a peaceful environment. So, she went into the woods a little farther. She found a clearing and she sat down under a tree. Leaning her back up against it, she heard a twig snap. Then she heard a voice speak out from the shadows.

"Be quiet, Maximus. The girl's in here."

She froze and a feeling of dread overcame her. The voice sounded Roman. Her heart in her throat she stood, trying to be quiet. It was stupid of her to try and have some time alone. That just opened her to danger. Gritting her teeth, she searched frantically for an escape route. The tree. She could climb up the tree. Then if she was quiet, they wouldn't know she was there. Hitching up her skirt, she tucked the hem of her skirt into the band around her waist transforming her skirt into Aladdin trousers. Using the hard roots as a leg up, she began to climb the tree. She smiled at the irony. Last time she climbed a tree- her parents had to call the local fire station service to get her down. Hopefully, once the two Roman soldiers had gone, she would be able to get down with her dignity in tact. Not to mention without any assistance from any of her new friends- friends being the knights. Breathing steadily, she could feel her muscles begin to cramp from their position. Her muscles were largely unused- partially because of the fact that Sarah saw no point in losing weight when she had already bought her formal dress at least that was what she told herself. In truth, she was quite lazy. Sarah just had no wish to exercise. She was most definitely not over weight- she could have just done to loose a few kilograms, like anyone else in the world in her situation. To Sarah, there were better things to do other than modern day exercise. She preferred to day dream and wish that she was somewhere else other than her world. Now, it was highly unlikely that she would ever return to her world of 'boring' modernism that she had so wished to leave not so long ago. Right now, home seemed like a very good idea and Sarah was never one to give up an idea when it had taken root in her mind. What was in her mind was always there to stay. Hearing the voices come nearer, Sarah shrank back from them in fear.

"She's gotta be around here, somewhere," another different voice muttered impatiently to his companion.

Inching herself up the tree as quietly as she could, she could now catch sight of her would-be-attackers. One a tall strongly muscled man was coming closer and closer to her tree. The other man, slightly shorter yet broader in the shoulders was close behind. Grasping at the tree bough she was trying to reach with both hands she tried to pull herself upward. Doubtful that it would work, Sarah lost confidence and lost her grip on the bough. She kept her footing however, so she was alright. She made noise though. Noise that the soldiers heard.

"She's over here! Check the trees!"

Sarah swore heavily and jumped down from the tree. As Sarah was usually prone to being clumsy when the situation was dangerous, she landed on her foot awkwardly. Wincing in pain, Sarah began to stumble as fast as she could to where she remembered the camp site would be. Little did she know, she was headed in the opposite direction.

"Hurry up, Maximus. She's getting away."

Hearing them behind her spurred her on faster. "Oh god…where the hell am I?" she spun around and craned her neck around trying to see. A black shape came running at her, its jaws gaping open. Another smaller black shape came charging from out behind her. Maddy, she recognised. "Maddy!" Teeth bared, Maddy and the larger black wolf began to circle one another. Hearing the voices come closer, the wolf hesitated. It turned tail and fled into the wood leaving Sarah and Maddy in the clearing. Not for long. Maximus and the other soldier came charging out of the wood and seeing Sarah and Maddy, began to advance down upon them both. Maddy, still trying to protect her mistress, snarled at them. Momentarily, they drew back in fear- but that fear was short lived. They began to speak.

"You caused us great trouble with that little runt bitch of yours. You should be more careful." The man who Sarah took to be Maximus, tapped his chin as if in thought. "You really ought to consider the potential harm it could do to a young child."

"She wouldn't hurt a child. It's just the people who threaten me or someone else she cares about who should be worried. Why did you follow me?" She almost could guess the answer to that question but she wanted it to be answered- it had something to do with not deluding herself into a false sense of security.

"Ooh…are you scared to be away from those pathetic Samartian knights of yours?" The other man goaded.

Sarah thought she had seen his face before. It all came flooding back. The Roman's death. The black eye. 'Oh crap,' she thought with dismay.

Maximus held up his hands as if to soothe a frightened animal. "Easy…we don't want to hurt you- we just want to have a little fun with you and your mistress. You know, pay back for the death of our comrade and my black eye."

Sarah eyed them fearfully- though not without anger in her eyes. She spat in their general direction and snarled, "I would rather rot in the very fires of hell itself than be touched by the likes of you! Get away from me, asshole!" she added in English.

Maximus and Barrios strode forward purposefully.

"Maddy, go! Go, I said!" Sarah said to the dog at her feet, which had now stood and with haunches raised was ready to attack the soldiers advancing. Sarah feeling that there was no other option began to run and dodged past the outstretched arms that reached for her, heading back towards where she hoped was the camp site. "God, if you're listening and you exist or any other deities in the area who happen to be listening, or watching for that matter- I promise that if you help me to get back to camp, I will never go off on my own again- unless it is safe enough for me to do so." The pain in her ankle was almost forgotten, as she ran. Not checking to see if Maddy was following, Sarah continued her fast pace. She laughed in relief when she saw light flickering beyond the trees. "Thank you, thank you so much." Hearing muttered oaths and twigs snapping behind her, she burst forth quickly from behind a bush and looked around. Maddy was by her side in an instant and Sarah smiled lovingly down upon her brave little friend. Tristan, upon seeing her emerge from the bush, frowned at her disheveled and exhausted appearance. His face darkened considerably when he saw two Roman soldiers emerge out of the same bush just behind Sarah. If they had hurt her in any way, Tristan was sure he could happily kill them and leave them to rot. They began to advance on Sarah from behind. Anticipating the soldiers were about to forcibly take her into the woods, Tristan stood and quickly strode over to Sarah. Staring at the soldiers evenly through darkly furrowed brows, Tristan was quiet an intimidating figure, Sarah thought bemused.

"I suggest, Maximus, that you and your friend leave this part of the camp. I do not want to see you anywhere near Sarah again- understand?" Tristan snarled.

Taken aback at Tristan's presence, the soldiers' faces immediately became passive. Obediently, they left for their own camp although not without muffled cursing on their behalf.

Ignoring their insults, Tristan rounded on Sarah, "Where were you?"

Sheepishly, Sarah looked down at an imaginary particle of dust on the ground and muttered incoherently a reply.

"What?"

"I wanted some time to myself- to think."

Tristan scowled. "Some time to yourself? Sarah, what were you thinking? There are dangerous animals in those woods! Not to mention that you were followed!" He ran a hand through his hair.

Sarah continued not to meet his furious gaze. She was afraid he would see the tears that were building up in her eyes. Of all people she thought that _he_ would have understood. Sometimes, she just needed to get away- and sometimes her day dreams are never enough.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Sarah shook her head and stood up stiffly, feeling suddenly angry. "I can take care of myself. You do not have to protect me- I am not a weakling! I may not know how to fight with swords or with my fists properly but I can hold my own! Why do you even care?" Tears now falling freely from her eyes, Sarah stormed off, her face dark. She cursed herself for her habit of crying when she was angry and tried to ignore the stares of the other knights and other pairs of eyes from Guinevere and Marius's wife. She went to the only place where she knew she could find a piece of solitude. She went to the wagon. Sure, Dagonet was there and Liam and Riach. But there was better than outside in the open, where prying eyes would be watching. Sarah had always hated crying in public. Even as a young child, she would always disappear into the bathroom at school when the school bullies where bothering her- if she was at home, she would go outside or to her room. She tried to never burden anyone with her problems. If she had a problem, she would leave it until everything just added up and Sarah finally blew her top. You might say, Sarah had some trust issues. Wrenching open the flap, she climbed in.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" asked Dagonet from his position on the bed.

"Nothing…I am alright. I am just tired." Sarah replied turning her face away from Dagonet's sight. She felt the wagon begin to move. Before entering the wagon, she had checked with the owner of the wagon to see if it was alright for her to stay inside the wagon. The old gentle man, seeing Sarah's tired face, allowed her to stay on the condition that she would come out and drive the wagon when he was too tired himself to be up. Sarah heard a knocking sound come from underneath the rug where she had hidden the boys. Opening the hatch, Riach and Liam looked up at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Riach asked, pushing Liam out of the hatch first before tending to himself.

Sarah gave him a fake smile, "I am fine. I am just a little tired." Feeling her head throbbing, Sarah felt terribly unwell all of a sudden. "I am not feeling so good. I think I will sit down." It was with those last words that she flopped to the floor, in a dead faint.


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to stop using italics for Sarah when she was speaking in Latin. She is getting better with the language...actually I just didn't really bother with italics anymore. Here it is...Chapter 10!

Sarah sneezed loudly. Damn, she hated being sick. She never usually got sick in winter- for some reason she always ended up being sick during the summer months. Luckily she was on the mend. She had only opened her eyes for the first time since her collapse this morning. She was disturbed when the knights told her that she had been unconscious for several days with a fever before her fever had broken. Sniffling her nose, she looked up grimly to the smirking knights surrounding her bed.

"We did warn you…" Gawain said.

"Yes. I know…warned me. Not to stay outside during winter?" Sarah asked. "Actually you don't colds from being cold- you get colds for staying inside too much- there's something I'll bet you never knew." Sarah continued as an after thought in English. "Something to do with cleanliness, if I remember correctly- which none of you seems to possess a sense of hygiene, which would explain why so many people died from colds during this period."

The knights looked at her with confused eyes.

Galahad sat down on her bed and looked at her.

Sarah laughed. Sobering at their depressed looks, she looked at them all sternly, "What?" She looked at them as if they were all insane. "You should not stay with me. I would rather be outside rather in with sick person. You may get it."

"Don't be ridiculous. We are happy to stay with you milady," Dagonet said patronisingly.

Sarah smiled up at them weakly. "How's Maddy?"

"Uh…well- you see, Sarah…none of us has seen her since you fell ill," Galahad said, looking down ashamedly.

"Oh," was all Sarah said in reply. "Um…I think I would like time alone now." Trying to keep her composure, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was never going to be easy. It made getting home all the more important. With shuddering realisation, she figured that maybe, just maybe- she did not want to return home. To be totally honest with herself, Sarah felt more at home here than in her own home. She felt like she could belong here- with some exceptions to the rules applied to what women could do and what they couldn't. Maddy's disappearance made her remember that she was not one of them and never would be. She did not belong here- not matter how much she wished that she could stay. It was not fair to her family and friends to be so selfish. She was not homesick as such, being a boarder at an all girl's boarding school had taught her to be largely self reliant. She had gotten used to being away from home at a quite young age. There was a knock at the door. "Come in if urgent."

The door creaked open to reveal Tristan standing alone in the doorway.

"Morning," Sarah said from her place on the bed.

"You're…awake." Tristan seemed surprised to see her sitting up in bed.

"Yes." An awkward silence filled the air and Sarah felt uneasy.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I am glad you are awake."

Sarah smiled lightly at him, "Well…I am too…just a little bored. The others have had me locked in this room since early in the morning. I want fresh air…this room smells horrible. What was wrong with me?"

"You got sick with a fever," Tristan said simply.

"Oh."

Watching her sitting up was quite a relief for Tristan. He had been out of his mind with worry for her since he was called to tend to her by Dagonet in the wagon that day of the argument. Her hair was lank and dull and had lost its shine, but a sparkle was in her eyes at the thought of leaving her room. "You will not be able to leave your room for a while. Not until you regain your strength." He watched her shoulders slump and the sparkle vanished from her eyes.

"Where is Maddy?" She asked, looking him in the eye. "Soldiers did not hurt her did they?" she muttered darkly.

"I know not. She just vanished."

"I am worried for her, Tristan. If something happens to her, I don't know what I will do. She is all I have from home. I am afraid that if she's gone I will forget about where I come from. I need to find my way back. My family will be worried. I miss them." A new thought occurred to her. "What happened to Riach and Liam? Are they alright? Are they here?" She sat up straighter in bed and gazed into Tristan's eyes questioningly.

"After you collapsed, I let them stay in the wagon. I saw no point in giving them back to the Romans. They're here. Dagonet has been tending to their needs."

Sarah smiled brightly. It made her look beautiful. "Thank you. Thank you so much. It means the world to me."

Tristan said nothing. What could someone say to that? He shifted uncomfortably where he was standing.

"Can't I go for a walk? Just a little one…the littlest of little ones? Pretty please, Tristan?"

He suppressed a smile at the juvenile lying before him. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough reason." Sarah pouted and folded her arms in annoyance. "I will find a way to get out of this room- I swear on the not yet dug grave of my mother…" she paused for a little bit before continuing, "…and I hope it will not be dug for a very long time. But if it was dug, and she was dead, I would swear upon it." When Tristan laughed- a musical sound vibrating from deep within his chest, Sarah cocked her head to one side and said, "You should laugh more often. You look nicer when you smile. Kinder. More human."

Tristan stopped smiling and stared at her.

"Ah…see? Now it's gone. I am going to miss that smile," Sarah said smiling sleepily. She yawned loudly. "Ok…that was weird. Now I'm sleepy. What is my body doing? I've had enough sleep. I want to be outside. With Maddy…" she yawned once more. "…exploring the wilderness…free as a bird…" She frowned. "I can't stay here forever…I shouldn't be spending time sleeping…need to find way to home."

"Your body is exhausted from the fever, Sarah. Like it or not, you do need rest." Tristan said. "I will help you find a way home, I promise. Just when you're well again." He paused. "Maybe I can take you on one of my scouting expeditions."

"I'd like that…When I wake up…I am going to tell you how I got here. You need to know I am not a traitor or spy. I know many things about what is going to happen- who is going to live and who is going to die." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Maybe that's the way home. Die here and be taken home. Maybe that's the way it works. I don't know. I think I have said too much." Sarah's head flopped back onto the pillows and she fell into an exhausted slumber, dreaming of home, leaving Tristan to ponder how much she knew about their futures. And why she was thinking of killing herself to get herself home. He was puzzled. She could not be from another world. That was insane. Other worlds just did not exist. They weren't supposed to. How else would one explain her innocence and naivety? She needed protecting, that much was clear. Watching her in slumber, he noted that she seemed completely and utterly at peace. Like nothing bad could touch her. He smiled softly down upon her and kissed her gently on her brow.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah shot up in her bed, hair askew and looked around, trying to remember where she was. Realisation dawning on her, she jumped out of bed and promptly fell over. Her legs, tangled in the sheets and she had landed on her face. "Ow," she said, her voice muffled, pressed against the floor. She scrambled up and looked around. The room she was in had was pretty bare. The wooden floor was a little dirty and there was a table in the centre of the room and a wooden bucket on the floor. The door then opened and Dagonet followed by Lancelot and Gawain and Galahad, burst into the room.

"Are you alright? We heard a noise." Lancelot said lazily, leaning up against the door frame, crossing his arms.

Sarah blushed slightly. He did not have to make her sound like an idiot. "I am fine. Thank you anyway. Just fell over. Woke up and I could not remember where I was," she laughed and shook her head.

The four knights just looked at her strangely.

Dagonet came up to her and patted her on the head, "I am glad that you are alright, Sarah." Ever since Dagonet had learned what he had done to Sarah that night in the wagon, he had taken in interest in her safety. Sarah had tried to tell him that it was okay, but he never listened. Dagonet then left the room.

"Has anybody found Maddy, yet?" Sarah asked. "My father will kill me if I lose her…I would kill me if I lost her."

Again they all gave her a puzzled look.

"No. No one has seen your dog," Gawain said. "We are sorry."

"How is Riach and Liam?"

"They are with Tristan at the moment. He's teaching them how to fight," Galahad said calmly.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Sarah yelled.

The three knights jumped about of foot into the air.

"He's- he's- t- t- teaching them how to f- f- fight," Galahad stuttered.

"HOW COULD HE?! AHHH!! WHERE IS HE?!" Sarah strode up to Lancelot and glared. "Where-is-he?" She asked again, deathly calm.

"Outside, I do not know where he is. Sarah, I think you need to calm down," Lancelot said carefully. "You look a little pale."

"I AM calm. I am fine. Tell me…where he is…now."

"Just outside at the barracks I suppose."

"Take me there now."

"Sarah, you're still in your night gown."

"I don't care. Just- take me."

"Alright."

Sarah followed Lancelot down the stairs. Gawain and Galahad followed behind, to make sure that she did not fall.

Breathing heavily, Sarah moved as quickly as her weakened body enabled her. "I hate being bloody sick…" she mumbled. "Makes me feel fragile…I hate that."

Lancelot laughed loudly. "You are fragile- you are a woman."

"So what? Where does that factor in? You think you have to be a man to be strong?" Sarah laughed mockingly. "Well…let me ask you this- do you honestly think that you could give birth? Do you think you could stand the pain of your insides tearing and stretching to let something the size of a 'watermelon' pass through? And then, do you think you could withstand all that, only to smile about it afterwards? Sorry, guys, but no. I do not think you could. Come to think of it, I would not want to have children either." Sarah shuddered.

"You have no children back home?" Lancelot asked, no seemingly interested.

"I do not have any and I have no plans on having them ever."

"But you are of age to be married. You might not have the choice."

"Excuse me?" Sarah stopped and gaped. "I always will have a choice and a say in what happens to my body. No one is ever going to tell me what to do or make me do things I do not want to do. Not ever! Do you understand?" Sarah ranted loudly.

Lancelot snorted. "I wish you luck with that. I do not know what it is like in your country but here women do what they are told. You should be like them- not every man in this country will be able to cope with such a head strong woman like you."

"You are insufferable!" Sarah yelled in English and stalked off.

"You should be thankful that she did not strike you again," Gawain pointed out laughingly.

"Shut up." Lancelot strode off in the opposite direction.

Galahad stared after Lancelot in wonder. "You know what, Gawain? I think that he might just be in love with her."

"Lancelot in love? That would not be surprising. He is always in love with a woman somewhere."

Galahad continued to stare after Lancelot in awe. "No, Gawain. I think this is different."

Sarah stormed off in search of the barracks. She was so angry. She could feel the blood in her veins swirling in her veins. She felt warm. She was warm all over. Sarah tried hard not to hate Lancelot. He was going to die after all. What made her most angry was she could not work out how she felt about his impeding death. One minute he was remotely nice the next he was being an asshole. Oh, how she would love to hate his guts out. The only reason why she did not hate him was the fact Sarah had prided herself on her ability to not hate people from having different views on life than she did. But Lancelot was so dated. A devout masochist. Women catering for the man. Filled with rage she did not notice where she was going. She did not even care for the stares she received from the townspeople for walking around in a night gown. She simply did not care. All she wanted to do was find Tristan and the boys so she could fight with the ones who originally made her angry to start with. Tristan was pushing it. Teaching the boys how to fight. What on earth was he thinking?! It was not his responsibility to even be talking to them. He was the one who wanted her to take them back to Marius. Gritting her teeth she walked on. The lustful eyes of some of the male townspeople made her feel sick. Was that all they ever thought about? Didn't they know that there was more to life than copulating and having children? Feeling quite nostalgic, Sarah reached the open gates. She stared at them for a moment and then promptly turned around. She could not leave- could she? She turned back to the gates and looked for the guards. There were none. Smirking to herself, Sarah walked out of the gates and into the open air. She sighed. Freedom. No body could touch her here. No body. Not Lancelot and his masochistic ways or Tristan and his silence reveries. Here, she was free. She continued to walk. She did not know where she was going. All she knew was that she needed some time. As she got further away from Hadrian's Wall, she felt happier. She might find the place where she was zapped. It would be quite a long time before she would get there though. It would be quicker with a horse. She did not like thinking of horses. Horses made her think of knights. So much for wishing for a knight in shining armor. Most of them were bawdy raving sex maniacs. So much for the story books. So much for everything. Happy feelings long gone, she needed to be realistic- for once. Sarah had always hated realism. What she did not understand was if everybody focused on being unrealistically good, or even bad, the world would be more interesting- possibly nicer. To Sarah, realism was a gilded cage of monsters. No escape. Nothing. Just the cage and the creatures within it. Sitting down on a rock, Sarah put her head in her hands. Life would be so much better if Maddy was here. The bushes began to rustle. Sarah's head snapped up and she stared at the bushes, frozen in fear- now fully aware of the fact that she was alone in the woods with nobody. There were wolves and an army of Saxons to be afraid of. Not to mention the Woads. Sarah got up and began to run back the way she had come. Hopefully the gates would still be open. Hopefully, she would be able to slip by the gates unnoticed by anybody. A black shape emerged from the bush and raced towards her, pink gaping mouth open, mist coming forth in great breaths. Sarah chanced a look behind her and when she saw the black shape running towards her, she stopped. Maddy was back. Laughing in her joy and relief, Sarah stopped running and spun to face her old friend. Jumping up on her mistress, Maddy began to eagerly lick at her face. Kneeling on the forest floor, Sarah threw her arms around her, allowing the feelings of happiness and joy to fill her up, banishing any anger or resentment she may have had towards Lancelot and Tristan.

"Sarah, what are you doing out here?" a voice called from behind her.

Standing up, the smile on her face fell as she turned to see Galahad standing there in the snow, with a frown upon his face. "I was just walking. I am sorry. I did not mean to go this far. I was just on my way back."

"Are you feeling well? Not at all feverish or ill?" Galahad asked concerned.

"Yes, Galahad, I'm fine." Sarah smiled brightly at him and patting Maddy on the head gently.

"If you had fainted from the strain of your walk or any harm befell you, Gawain and I would not last the night. Lancelot and Tristan would have our necks," he said jokingly as he walked towards her. Seeing her bewildered face at this comment, he wisely chose to change the subject, "I see you have found your dog."

"Yes," Sarah grinned in reply. "She scared the life out of me. I thought she was a wolf," she laughed, shaking her head.

Galahad frowned; concerned that Sarah was not taking her disappearance seriously. "We've been looking for you for hours. Lancelot has been on our backs for hours asking were you went. You should be thankful that Maddy was not a wolf. In these parts of the woods, you can never be sure what is lurking in the shadows."

Sensing that Galahad was about to enter one of his semi-passive moods of negativity, Sarah smiled brightly at him, trying in vain to cheer his once bright spirits. "Well, I am fine. No harm done. I will not leave the city again," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back, hoping that Galahad would not be alert enough to notice. He was not, thankfully.

He looked at her, not seeing her false sincerity and replied, "That would be wise. We should be getting back to the Wall."

Sarah nodded, feeling terrible for using Galahad's bad mood to lie about not entering the woods alone. If she did not have access to the woods, she might not be able to find her way home. She knew that no matter how much she loved living here with all her new friends and Tristan, she could not stay here forever. Tears blurring her vision, Sarah fell into step with Galahad, following on in silence.

When they reached the city gates, they were confronted with an angry Lancelot and a livid Tristan. Sarah shrank back in fear and hid from their burning gaze behind Galahad.

"What were you thinking? Do you not have any sense? The Saxons are coming to attack- they will be here in the morning! Did you forget that?" Lancelot said rather loudly in Sarah's direction.

Unable to speak, Sarah hung her head and muttered under her breath about masochistic men who thought that they were god's gift to women. In English.

"What did you say?" Lancelot asked angrily.

Looking up to look into his eyes, Sarah said, "You know nothing about what I was doing out there? Part of it was your fault. I wanted a walk to clear my head. I do not understand why you are so worried all of a sudden. Before, you were saying how weak and insignificant I was. I did not think you would mind so much if I ended up dead on the side of the road," she finished deathly quiet.

That silenced Lancelot. He glared at Sarah before stalking off somewhere- to the barracks, Sarah presumed.

Sarah looked at Tristan. He was frowning after Lancelot with sadness in his eyes. His eyes met hers and they were once more angry.

"I told you to stay out of the woods. Why did you not listen to me?"

"Lancelot-" Sarah began.

"Lancelot and whatever he said to upset you is no excuse for that. Do you not understand the importance you are? If the Saxons got hold of you, even I shudder to what they might do to you. I do not like to admit it but Lancelot has his reasons for saying what he did. You might have been able to run around as you liked back in your country, but here it is different." Tristan said in his usual quiet way, eyes still retaining their burning intensity.

"Do you think that it is right that women have to be afraid all the time- wait for their men to protect them?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Why do you loathe the idea so much? Many women I know are appeased with that."

"The idea is an insult to me- I want freedom not a cage. So do not lay other womens' fates upon my shoulders. It is not any body's concern to protect me. Not yours- not Lancelot's." She gave a shrill little laugh and continued, "It's not as if I can stay here for good."

Anger gone from his eyes, a look that could only be explained as deep depression filled them. "Nevertheless, I would protect you with my life."

Sarah laughed again, "Even if I did not want you to?"

His mouth twitched in a way that would suggest he was about to smile. "Even so, milady."

An awkward silence filled the open chilly air. Sarah shivered as she remembered the drums of the Saxons. "The Saxons are coming then?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose you are going to fight with Arthur, even after he hands you your freedom?"

"Yes."

Sarah bit her lip. She knew that if Tristan fought in this battle, he would die. Tears filled her eyes. She could not help it- she was crying. "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?" Tristan seemed genuinely confused.

"For going for a walk?"

Tristan cracked a smile. "I always knew I would have my hands full with you. Yes. I forgive you. Can we go inside now, it is about to rain and you are still in your shift."

Sarah cried even harder but managed to nod. "Where's Riach and Liam?"

"I gave them to the blacksmith to look after. He is a good man. A bit rough around the edges but he will bring them up right."

"Good. I want to say goodbye to them." Sarah tried hard to stop her tears from falling. If she could save either Tristan or Lancelot from death, she would feel like her stay here would have served some kind of good.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. If there's a battle then I am going to do something to help."

"Like what? You're a woman! A battle field is no place for a woman!"

"If something happened to you, or any of the knights, I do not know what I would do. So yes, I plan on helping."

"Sarah-" Tristan began.

"No. I am going to help. I'll try to help the wounded."

"It would be too dangerous."

"That's why I plan on wearing a disguise."

Tristan's face was skeptical. "A disguise?"

"Yes. It works almost every time."

"Almost," Tristan commented dryly.

"Ha ha, you think you are so funny. It will work- even you won't be able to recognise me when I'm done." Sarah smirked in silent challenge.

"I don't believe that you're actually serious about this. Most people would stay away from a battle. You on the other hand, want to go towards it. You are insane, has anyone ever thought to tell you that?" Tristan said, his eye brows shooting upwards in a surprised expression.

"I am not most people. I admit I cannot fight with a sword or with my fists well but I do know basic rules for medicine. Keep everything clean, stop any bleeding and you will be alright. My mother was a…" Sarah tried to think of a word that would mean 'nurse' in Latin. "She was a healer. Not as skilled as others but skilled enough."

"So you know herbal lore?"

"Uh, what?"

"Herbal lore? The herbs to use for various ailments."

"No. No I do not. But this is a battle- there would not be many people who need that. Most of it will be bandaging wounds, won't it?"

Tristan looked at her strangely for a moment. "You brought Dagonet back to life, restored his health and yet you know nothing of any herbal lore. You must be a sorceress."

Sarah looked sharply at Tristan and looked around to make sure that no one was watching. She then leaned forward and whispered sarcastically in his ear, "How did you know?"

"Are you being serious?" Tristan asked with much disbelief.

"No, no I'm not. If you did believe me then that would make you less witty than I gave you credit for," Sarah smirked.

"You still have yet to tell me how you got here," Tristan said after a while on their way back to the tavern.

"It is a long story," Sarah said, suddenly feeling self conscious. What if Tristan did not believe her? What if he laughed in her face? Sarah frowned. She could not see Tristan doing any of those things but she had been wrong before, hadn't she? Biting her lip, Sarah added, "On top of that, you probably would not believe me. Sometimes, I actually have difficulty believing it myself."

Tristan frowned. "We have the time. And let me be the judge of whether you are telling the truth or not."

"Alright. But can we wait till we get inside?"

"That would be better than outside," Tristan commented dryly.

"Oh. Another joke. I must be bringing out the amusing side of you," Sarah replied smartly. Out the corner of her eye, she swore she saw him crack a smile. It was then the good weather broke. Rain poured down upon them both. Sarah laughed and tilted her head up to the rain drops falling down harder with each passing second.

Tristan grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the stables, it was closer than the tavern would be and a fair bit warmer he knew from experience.

"Hey. I was enjoying that," Sarah pouted. "We never get rain like that where I come from."

Tristan turned to look at Sarah and immediately regretted it.

Sarah frowned at his expression and she looked down and realised what he was looking at. Apparently thin light coloured garments go see through when wet. Eyes widening with growing horror, Sarah quickly made her way behind a hay bale, trying and failing to keep her dignity in tact. She leant up against the hay and tried to breathe. This was rather embarrassing. The last time someone saw her naked, it was a family friend who walked in on her when she was changing into her swimsuit. That was years ago. Now, unfortunately, it had happened again- with an equally inconvenient person for it to happen with. Sarah shuddered, feeling suddenly cold. There was a sound of something hitting the hay bale above her head. She sneaked a peek over the hay bale and saw Tristan's jacket lying there. She blushed at the thought of wearing it. What would the others think? Knowing them and their sex craving ways, she knew that they would automatically think that Tristan and she had slept together. She shuddered at the thought of walking into the tavern when the rain stopped. "Thanks," she said shortly as she grabbed it. Putting it on, a warm earthy scent surrounded her. Was this what Tristan smelt like? Walking out from the hay bales, Sarah blushed before sitting in front of Tristan, taking care that the jacket did not open in any inconvenient places. Why did this sort of thing always have to happen to her? She wondered silently.

Sitting there like nothing had happened was very uncomfortable and difficult for Tristan. He had not had a woman for a long time. The sight of Sarah in her wet shift had caught him by surprise. It was just as well that he had an excellent sense of self-control. Now that she was in his jacket, it did not do much to cool him down. He observed her. Her wet hair hung straight down yet had a bit of curl in it. A walking contradiction, he mused. It did not do much for her. Her hair, he still thought was too short. Not to mention uneven. If Tristan had met her in different circumstances, he doubted he would have felt the same way about her as he did now. She was fragile and yet so head strong. Her eyes were blue. Or grey. They seemed to change their colour in the growing darkness. The rain still fell down in great surges. How he hated Britannia. It rained too often. He cursed it. Cursed it for making his feelings for Sarah more apparent than they had before. Now he could not even try to deny it. They sat there very still, in the growing darkness, trying very hard not to look at each other.

Finally Tristan broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me about how you got here?" He told himself that he genuinely wanted to know how she got here. But, if he were to be honest with himself, he wanted it to distract him from the object of his desire.

"Alright, where would you prefer me to start?" Sarah asked, still dubious that Tristan would believe her when he learned of the truth.

"At the beginning would be good."

"Alright." Sarah paused, trying to avoid the evidential telling of her story for as long as possible. "Um. Well, I was walking in the…" Sarah tried to think of a word to mean 'bush'. She found none so she decided to go with 'woods'. "I was walking in the woods with Maddy, when there was a storm. It was larger than usual for the time of year and there was a lot of lightening and thunder. I do not really remember what happened next although there was a loud sound and green light. Then I found myself at the lake. I heard drums. So I decided to go towards them to see if there would be anyone who would be able to help me get back. Then Maddy ran off in the other direction and I was desperate not to lose sight of her. So I ran after her. We ran for a while. I cannot be sure for how long till we came to a forest. Maddy than passed under a bush and when I followed saw you and Lancelot, and now, we are here. I want to get back, but I am not sure how," Sarah finished ruefully. She looked at Tristan who was sitting there very still looking at her with his dark brown eyes. Unable to read them, Sarah shifted uncomfortably at the weird look he was giving her. "I know. It does sound unbelievable even to me. But that is what I remember." Sarah hung her head and sighed. "So if what I said is completely nonsense, what will you tell the others?"

"Nothing. I will tell them nothing, till you can remember more of it." Tristan paused a moment before asking, "Can you tell me more about your home?"

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes. "I live in a house on a street with houses side by side all the way down it. At the end our street, there was a little wood. My father and I would take Maddy there in the early mornings for a run. My room is painted green, with green material covering the window. I have two bookcases filled with books and an old white dresser filled with my clothes. I have another place where I keep clothes, in a little room with white doors. My bed has a green blanket and I have two pillows. On my front door, I have a sign saying, 'Sarah'. But most of the time, I am not even at home with my family. I go to a school for young women to learn how to read, write, play music, how to do sports, math, how to speak in different languages and we learn all about history. You and the knights…" Sarah said without thinking. She stopped herself and opened her eyes to watch Tristan's reaction. There was no reaction from him, his face stoic as usual. There was nothing to suggest that he had picked up on her slip of the tongue but Sarah could tell that he was listening. If had been a dog, Sarah doubted if you would even notice his ears prick up. She thought quickly. "You and the knights…would not really like my world. There is a lot of death and destruction, more than there is here and with much higher consequence. There are weapons that can destroy entire cities, kill not hundreds- but thousands. Even destroy the world. Lancelot might like it for the part that women wear what you would call improper clothing and are more… in tune with their bodies. There, there are laws protecting us from men. A man cannot take what is not rightfully his. Not even through marriage. We choose who we sleep with and when. Not the other way around." Sarah gave a shrill little laugh. "So it is no wonder why so many men are more preoccupied with their appearance there than here."

"But you still have no children? No husband?" Tristan asked thoroughly confused.

"No children or husband for me. Yet. I may find someone who can cope with my stubbornness but till then I will continue to believe that I have too much pride for one relationship."

"But you are of child rearing age."

"I may be here, but not where I come from. Because people live longer, we can also take our time in having children and marrying. Some of us only get married at the age of forty summers. Even older than that. There are also laws protecting younger people from marriage to older men and having to have kids by them. Now, to be able to get married you must be eighteen summers or older."

Tristan shook his head, unable to comprehend the idea of it. "How old are you?"

"I am sixteen summers, turning seventeen in autumn." Sarah looked up sharply, listening for the rain. "The rain has stopped."

Tristan looked up to the thatched roof of the stable. "So it has," he commented dryly.

Suddenly, Sarah was not feeling too well. In fact she was exhausted. She blinked, her eyes getting heavier.

Tristan looked at Sarah and was amused to see her still sitting upright, head lolled to one side. It appeared that she had fallen asleep rather quickly. A small smile upon his lips, Tristan gently lay her down onto the straw floor and set his pack under her head for a pillow. He tried to justify his actions. Sarah needed the rest. Her body was still recovering from the fever. Besides, he doubted that Sarah would have made it to her room any other way except him carrying her, which was out of the question. If he took her into the tavern at this hour with his jacket draped around her shoulders, more than one person would get the wrong idea. It was not as if he had not thought about it. He was a man. It was to be expected. Tristan sighed, feeling grateful that he was not more like Lancelot. If he had been, he doubted that his friend would have given Sarah his jacket. He would take advantage of the situation. Gazing down upon the slumbering form of Sarah, Tristan felt sad, sadder than he had ever been before. He had seen the way that Lancelot looked at Sarah at the gate. He had been a kind of turmoil in his eyes that he had never seen before. It would not be long before she noticed Lancelot's affection. It was, after all bound to happen. Lancelot had always been women's favorite. His friend had no problems getting women. Maybe it would be better to accept his fate, Tristan wondered silently. He knew that what Lancelot wanted, Lancelot got and nothing would stand in his way. But if hat was so true of Lancelot, then why was had he chosen to distance himself from Sarah? He always seemed to be in an argument with her. Not that he blamed Lancelot for that. Sarah was an argumentative person when she was provoked about something she was passionate about. Like the ludicrous idea that women should be considered equal with men. That, Tristan was certain would never happen. He shook his head at the still body lying across the straw floor. She was a strange woman- probably insane. The more he considered what she had told him, the more he questioned her sanity. He sat there for a long time, thinking about what Sarah had said. He thought of everything but what she had looked like in her wet night gown. Oops. Tristan ground his teeth and squeezed his fists. This was stupid. He could not have feelings for someone who was not mentally sound. This was just not rational! Tristan froze as Sarah stirred in her sleep. Looking at her when she was asleep did nothing to quell his feelings. If anything it incited them further. Grumbling his annoyance, Tristan got up and walked to the door. Opening it he saw the sun peak over the mountains. She should be getting up soon. Like now. Striding over to where she lay still sleeping, Tristan grabbed her shoulder. Sarah shot up and their heads collided with a loud thump.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" Sarah yelled in English. "Oh, it's you."

Tristan rubbed his head and looked at Sarah, understanding her tone. They were uncomfortably close. Her hair was still damp, he could see. Her eyes were a deep blue in the dim light. Shaking himself out of the trance he felt was coming, Tristan said simply, "It is time for us to be getting back."

Sarah blinked and sighed. "Yes, I suppose you are right. As usual." Standing up, she shrugged off Tristan's jacket. "Uh, thanks for the loan…I really," Sarah coughed in embarrassment before finishing, "appreciated it."

"It was no problem for me," Tristan replied, inclining his head.

"Oh and that reminds me," Sarah said, about to exit the barn. Turning to face him she conjured the most menacing glare she could- which was not very menacing.

Actually the effect was dulled when Tristan considered she looked like she had swallowed something awful. He tried in vain to hide his smile.

"Why were you teaching Liam and Riach to fight? I thought I told you to keep them away from danger- not shove them together with sharp implements and having poking at one another?"

Tristan sighed. He knew that Sarah would resent any of the knights teaching Riach and Liam to fight with swords. "It would be more dangerous not to teach them, Sarah. It would benefit you and them most if they learn to protect themselves. With the Saxons coming closer to our position, it is paramount that they learn so that if they win the battle and attack the Wall they will be able to defend you."

"Then why don't you teach me? If you're so concerned with my safety? Besides," Sarah said, leaning up against a hay bale still glaring at Tristan. "I am not staying here. I am going to make sure that not many people die out there. I am going to help the people who will die. Make sure they are comfortable; administer bandages- that sort of thing."

"You are not going, I told you that."

"No you didn't."

"Well I am telling you now."

"Is this just because I am a woman?" Sarah yelled, exasperated. Throwing her hands up in the air she ranted in English, "He's making me stay here while they go out and fight the Saxons, when I could be out there making sure that they don't die- just because I have breasts?" She turned to Tristan, eyes alit with fury. "How many times to I have to tell you, I neither am a cow or a fertile piece of dirt you…you…you," Sarah sighed and sat down. "I cannot think of anything that sums you up completely that I can say in your language."

"It's not just because of the fact that you are a woman. I have my reasons. For one thing, I have to make sure that you survive to get back to your home."

"If you don't let me go then I know bad things will happen."

"To whom?"

"To people I have come to care about very much," Sarah said, trying and failing to keep the emotion out of her voice. It would be bad for Tristan to find out that she liked him and then have to leave him. It would be better if she did not know. It would be safer.

"Any people in particular?" Tristan asked, trying to remain impartial to his question. It was coming he knew it. She liked Lancelot.

"I consider them very particular."

"Is it Lancelot?" He burst out, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"What?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Is he particularly important to you?" Tristan asked, not able to quell the sickness in his stomach. He had to know.

"I think he is a pompous masochist with no good feelings about women in his heart except what is under their skirts- even so, no matter how much I argue with him- I would be sorry if he died."

"Do you love him?"

"What? When did that ever become an issue?" Sarah asked, trying to ignore her survival instincts shouting at her to run away.

Tristan smiled and said nothing.

"We should really be getting back, shouldn't we?" Sarah said, glancing through the cracks in the wooden wall of the barn.

"I'm not going back. I have to go and see how long we have till the Saxons get here," he said simply.

"You are going alone?" she asked sharply, turning to face Tristan.

"Yes."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Probably."

"Right. Well. Just make sure you come back, alright?" Sarah said, "I don't want…," she paused not wanting to continue. Finding her voice once more, she shrugged, "Ah…never mind…just be safe…and don't take any unnecessary risks, no doubt they will need you in the end."

"There will be no battle. The others have their freedom. I just have to do this thing and then I will have mine. Then I can help you find your way home again. When you leave, I will go back to Samartia and back to my own family," Tristan said.

"But what will happen to Riach and Liam? They can't stay here. They'll be killed in the slaughter that is bound to happen. Arthur will choose to stay, you already know that. It's in his nature. What will you choose, if he does stay?"

"If Arthur stays, then I will stay. If he leaves then I will leave," he said simply.

"Even if you stay you will die?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

Tristan looked at her sharply. "You do not know that."

Sarah broke the eye contact and stared at a spot on the dirt floor. Suddenly that was more interesting than anything else in the world. "I do know who will live and who will die." Looking into his eyes once more, she put her hand on his shoulder. With tears in her eyes, she said, "You will die, if you fight in this battle. I am sorry." With that one statement, she had managed to betray everything that she had told herself countless of times not to do. She had told their future. She mentally slapped herself on the head.

"How could you possibly-" Tristan began to say.

She cut him off. "Remember all I have told you. Two will die. One will be you- the other, I will not say. It is bad enough in telling you."

"So I am one of the two that you are worried about, then?" Tristan asked, smiling suddenly.

Sarah looked at him as if he was insane. He looked happy that he was going to die. "Yes! Are you alright? You look a little…um…happy for someone who just found out that they were going to die."

"I have never been better." Tristan grinned at her. Sobering himself up, he said, "I will die a noble death then?"

"Yes. Well, not if I can help it. Be noble all you like, but I will do everything I can to make sure you live. If you die I do not know how I will be able to live with myself knowing that you saved my life out in the woods that day. Others would have left me there, thinking I was not worth the effort, but you helped me. I have to ask you, to let me go. Let me go so that you have a shot at living the freedom you have more than earned."

Tristan smirked then. "Why would you care if I lived or died?"

"Um. Because of what I just told you?" Sarah backed away slowly, blushing deep scarlet. Cheeks flaming, eyes downcast, Sarah tried to find the door handle. She gaped in dismay when she realised that the exit was behind Tristan. She would have to run around him then.

"Why are you scared?" Tristan asked puzzled and amused. Then he frowned. "What has happened to make you so afraid of me?"

"Um. I don't know. Something I have always done, I guess."

"I am not going to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why are you braced to run away?"  
She wanted to tell him. She did, but she couldn't. If he knew then it would hurt all the more when he died, or alternatively, when she left. She knew she could not stay, but he could not come with her either. It would never work. Nothing could ever come of her feelings for him. Better to hide behind her safe barriers. Her ice barriers, her mother had called them. She always hid from her feelings. In grade two, when a boy found out that she liked him, she ran into the girl's bathroom and stayed there for the rest of lunch and morning tea. Then later the incident happened the year after. No one had cared. No one had even done anything to make her feel safer or loved. She was so pathetic. She was so afraid from getting hurt- so intent on passing through life unnoticed and alone- so afraid of any relationships with men. "Um, because I am scared of what you will think if you find out."

"Find out what?" Tristan asked, coming towards her.

"That…uh…you probably won't even…uh…never mind. It does not matter. Will you let me come with you now?" Taking a deep breath, Sarah tried to calm her rattled nerves.

Disappointed, Tristan shook his head. "I will consider it, when you tell me why you were so afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

"I know. Maybe I could tell you later. When you come back?" Sarah asked, hoping to be able to avoid him and the question that he had asked. "I should really be getting back, shouldn't I? They'll all be wondering where I am."

"They know that you are with me," he shrugged indifferently, not willing to admit that he was worried more about her sudden fear of him than what he had to do today.

"Won't they be looking for me?"

"They shouldn't be."

"Oh. Well. I am tired; I think I will go to bed." Sarah took the opportunity to walk quickly out of the barn.

Tristan watched her go with a soft distant look in his eyes. He sure hoped he came back. Burning up with curiosity, he turned to face his mount. He tried to keep his mind on task and not what this all meant. Could it mean that she returned his feelings? He dared not hope so. Gathering up his gear, he set out towards the gates.

Sarah watched him go from her window.


	12. Chapter 12

OKAY PEOPLE...IT'S ME- THE AUTHOR, HERE. I would like to take this opportunity to inform you that in this chapter there IS a little bit of a sexual theme in it, so- if you find that you are feeling uncomfortable I would stop reading it towards the end. I've done my best to make it as user friendly as possible. On with the sotry then!

After a brief sleep in her cot, Sarah got up and put on a gown she saw lying on top of the blanket. Dressing herself quickly because of the cold weather was a harder task than she had imagined. The skirt was huge. It was like a tent. Rummaging around in the skirt she grumbled with annoyance. In her struggle to see she did not notice when the door opened to reveal a woman with a wooden bowl filled with something hot, presumably for Sarah to eat. Upon seeing Sarah struggle with her garments, the woman smiled amusedly. She was after all rather adorable with her arms over her head trying to find the head hole. Setting the bowl down on a small wooden table near the door, she said, "Let me help you with that."

Sarah froze. "Um…um…uh…" Feeling the stranger woman's hands on her made her feel uncomfortable. She never was a touchy feely person. "Thanks," she said gratefully as her head finally was freed from the heavy wooly fabric. "My name's Sarah."

The woman laughed, crow's feet appearing next to her eyes. On some people this would have made them look old but on this woman, it made her look more refined and gave her more character. "I am known here as Vanora."

"Oh, so you're Bors' wife?" Sarah asked conversationally.

Vanora smiled distantly, "Not as of yet. Right now, I'm just the mother to his children."

"Oh. That's nice."

Vanora laughed. "You are different! Most of the other women here think the worst of me."

Sarah smiled and for a moment companionable silence fell between them. "Do you work here?" Sarah asked suddenly, wondering how she was to pay for her room. She had hoped that she could work off her debt. It was after all a pretty nice room, for the time, anyhow.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering how I could pay this all off. I do not suppose that I could work here to pay for my stay here? I would feel terrible if I did nothing all day."

"Well you will have to ask the owner- he's pretty angry in the mornings so if I were you I would wait till it gets darker. As for how you paid for the room- it's already been paid for. You have found good friends in the knights, it seems."

"They did what?! Ugh…this makes me feel so much worse about doing nothing all day!" Sarah exclaimed angrily, throwing up her hands in despair. "I just wish they'd stop being so…so…so…noble!"

"They are knights," Vanora pointed out.

"That does not mean they get to pay for MY room. They can do that for other people- I just hate it, makes me feel so guilty."

Vanora patted her on the back. "It's not that bad. At least they take care of you- you are the envy of the whole village- the female side of it, anyway."

"Great. That's going to make it harder for me to make friends here isn't it?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You've already made one today," Vanora smiled gently down on Sarah.

"And I am not by any means anything like THAT to them," she added, thinking aloud.

Already feeling a deep affection for the girl, Vanora burst into laughter. "I think it is a little too late for that. I have heard of two of them have particular affection for you- one of them being the most sought after in the village. Of course, he could never compete with my Bors."

"If you're talking about Lancelot- I seriously doubt those rumours. All he and I EVER do is argue. We constantly disagree- no tender feelings there except for mutual respect between enemies."

Vanora smiled. "There are different kinds of affection. Maybe he loves you and just has not realised it yet."

"Pfft. When the day of the end of the world comes- he will still be clueless to the greater value of women- and I am talking about besides the wonders of reproduction- which is the only key to my heart in this area of the world." Sarah fell silent for a moment before realising what she had just said to Vanora who had a lot of children. Shit. "No offence meant, Vanora. Motherhood is a beautiful calling. I just do not think I will ever want that- and if I ever have to bear children- if my life depends on it- then I would rather choose the alternative."

Vanora eyed the girl with amusement. "You remind me of someone- one of the women in the village. Then she met the miller's son and fell in love with him. Went off to marry him, she did. She's got two young 'uns, now, I think. Actually I am surprised you aren't married already. Are you sure your parents have not any plans for you to marry?"  
"Nope, thank the heavens for that. I have too much pride possible for one relationship to work! Besides I would only ever consider marrying someone if I loved them- and only them. Marriage, you give all of yourself to each other- a relationship with equality. You listen to one another, hear each other out."

"It is my guess that Lancelot does not fit this description," Vanora smirked.

"No. No he does not," Sarah smiled up at Vanora.

"I know that he wants to though."

"Why does everybody seem to think that? Just because he's…dare I even say this much…good looking…okay- extremely good looking, does NOT mean that every woman in the world will want him if he comes to town!" Sarah said bitterly.

Vanora laughed loudly. At that moment a man appeared by the door and scowled at them. He had a pot belly and yellow eyes. He seemed to be filthy all over- from his head to his feet- and, to make things worse, he looked like he was suffering from a bad hangover from the night just passed. Sarah hoped that he was not the owner. "Vanora," he barked, filling the room with his presence. "I thought I told that you had to go downstairs and start serving ale? People are waiting to be served. People never wait in MY tavern! Get down there immediately!" he finished shouting, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Inching away from the specks of spittle flying out of his mouth, Sarah eyed the man with disdain.

When Vanora had gone, he turned on her, "And who are you?"

"I'm Sarah," she replied calmly.

"I am called Thom," silence filled the room for a time before he asked, "You looking for work? You is a pretty kit and calm- good for any tavern."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I-" Sarah was cut off by the figure of Lancelot appearing in the doorway.

"She will not work here, Thom. She is recovering from a fever," he said darkly.

"A fever?!" Thom asked fearfully. "Is it catching?" he backed out of the room as quick as he was able. "Better stay in there, eh? I'll offer you a job later. When you is well again," with that, he was gone from Sarah's sight.

Angry, she turned on Lancelot. "Why did you do that?"  
"He was thinking of employing you."

"That's what I wanted, you…you…uh…forget it. Your language is too complicated for a woman of my standing," she said sarcastically.

"You finally came to this conclusion?"

"No, you," in English, "pompous prick headed moose!" Sarah yelled in anger. She stopped and tried to calm herself.

"I am clueless as to how Thom thought that YOU of all people was calm," he said smartly.

"You still haven't fully answered my question. Why did you stop Thom from hiring me?" After a moment she added, "Please tell me it is not because I am a woman."

"No, it was never that," Lancelot said gruffly. Joining Sarah on the bed, he continued, "Do you know what the women do here?"

"Serve ale?" Sarah asked fearfully. Somehow she did not think she would like the answer.

Lancelot laughed softly and gave her a suggestive wink.

"They- they- SLEEP with you?" she squeaked.

"It's not so bad for them, I should think," he reasoned, when a heavy silence fell between them. "Vanora is the only one who does not- Bors would not have it."

"Well- uh. Thanks. For stopping Thom from hiring me…I do not think I would be good for THAT anyhow…I'm not even that pretty…I'm actually pretty plain where I come from..." Sarah laughed for a minute at the thought of Lancelot walking around her hometown looking a little bewildered to see all of the women walking around in togs and board shorts. "You would love my country. Women walk around barely clothed and are more-" Sarah paused not knowing what to say, "aware, shall I say of their bodies," she finished with difficulty.

"Sounds like a good place," Lancelot said, thinking of it. "Too bad that you are not as aware as others in your homeland," he remarked tartly.

"I am aware- I just prefer to avoid it. I have had a bad experience that is all. I am more particular about who I will choose for doing that with," Sarah reasoned.

"Tell me about this bad experience of yours."

"You really want to know?" Sarah asked surprised.

Lancelot nodded.

"Oh my, this is definitely a first! Lancelot actually caring about something that has nothing to do with…what do you call it over here?"

"Sex," he said simply.

"Right sex," Sarah said, slowly moving her mouth around the word with difficulty. When she saw Lancelot look at her oddly, she shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I was eight when I was first touched by a male. He was not a man- just a boy. We were in school, when he tried to touch me…and I do not mean like this," Sarah poked him. "I was frightened, he was twice my size and so I thought to go and tell the nearest adult in charge- she just told me to ignore it. She did not even listen to what I had to say. I knew that the boy knew what he was doing- I saw it in his eyes- he still did not stop. We were not even alone when he started- all of the other children were there in the same room- they knew what was happening too and still no one helped." Sarah fell silent for a moment, trying to quell the sick feeling in her stomach. "That's not the only time that has happened to me, either. I have had it happen with some others. All of them wanted the same thing- my body. It makes me feel dirty. So, you see why I do not want to rush into anything because on one hand, I have to battle my insecurities about how I look…and what man will ever want a woman who has been degraded so openly?" Sarah shrugged indifferently. "I am not afraid of being alone."

"Well..." Lancelot commented after a while, "you are the first woman I know of who can say that."

Sarah laughed lightly. "Well- I do not know about that. I know lots of women who prefer to be alone."

An uncomfortable silence filled the chilly air. Sarah was quite warm in her dress. Nevertheless, she fidgeted.

"I came to apologise for my behaviour, yesterday. I know I had no right to judge you for wanting some privacy," Lancelot finally finished after a long pause.

"Um…thanks…I forgive you I guess," Sarah replied feeling more uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by. "So does this mean we are not enemies anymore?" she asked tentatively after a while.

Lancelot laughed deeply. "I was not aware that we were enemies to begin with."

"Oh…right. Well, I mean- are we friends now?" she asked again, embarrassed.

Lancelot shrugged and sighed. "I suppose we might be able to set aside our differences for the time being."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked at him out the corner of her eye. "Maybe," she agreed laughingly. "So there is nothing I can do to pay you all back for looking after me, then?" she asked, becoming serious once again.

"Not unless…" Lancelot trailed off and winked suggestively in her direction.

"Ugh…all right, point taken. No work- no money and definitely no sex for you or the others," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You disappoint me, Sarah- you truly do."

"Haha. Do not make me laugh. I would never sleep with you or any of the knights."

"Not even Tristan?" Lancelot asked suddenly interested. This was not like him, asking so many questions about a woman who was not even to his taste. He was confused at how she had come to mean so much to him. It was peculiar, even for him to display his emotions like he did yesterday, so openly. Tristan knew her better, he reasoned. It would be better to let his quiet friend have this one; he often thought when he was alone. He knew that he did not feel about Sarah the way he felt about every other woman he met on the road. He was unsure of how he felt, but he burned up with jealousy every time he saw Tristan and Sarah together, sometimes talking and he saw here laugh at some of the things he said and seeing her eyes light up every time he came into the room. She obviously cared for Tristan that much was clear- but how much? Did he even stand a chance this time? Lancelot shook himself. He was one of the most sought after knights in the village; of course he stood a chance. The odd thing was he was uncertain why he cared. Sarah was everything he hated in a woman; headstrong, hard to get to and independent, not admirable traits that a womaniser would look for, for a quick fling. Women like Sarah were passionate and extraordinarily hard to leave once he had gotten his fill of them. He eyed Sarah with distaste. The only thing that made her different was her innocence. Her innocence drew him to her like a moth to the flame. He hated it. Still, he found himself listening intently for her answer.

"I am not going to talk about who I would sleep with, with you. It's just not right," Sarah scoffed a faint blush creeping slowly into her cheeks.

"So…you would sleep with him, would you not?" Lancelot asked in a falsely jovial voice. She loved Tristan. The blush told it all.

"I did not say that. Stop twisting my words around," Sarah said desperately.

"Well, it is true, is it not?" Lancelot demanded again. He just needed for her to admit it. This time, his affections were not returned. It was then he realised why it mattered so much- he was in love with her. The realisation of it came unexpectedly and the shock of it gave him chills up his spine.

"Why does it matter to you so much who I want to sleep with?" Sarah asked, irked by his seemingly rude behaviour. "It's not as though you have much love for me, anyway."

The uncomfortable silence rose between them once more. Realisation dawned on her face, her mouth gaped open. "Oh," she said, her eyes not meeting Lancelot's blue ones. "But you argue with me all the time- you make me feel insignificant and like I do not matter anything to you! You never talk to me, unless you happen to walk past and it's on the way to somewhere you want to go. You only ever show up when I've done something to endanger myself so that you can tell me all about it and make me feel guilty!" Sarah tried to find some kind of reason in this new development that she did not understand at all.

Lancelot was silent. So that was what she thought of him. The sickness in his stomach rose to his stomach. He sat there, for the first time in his life, feeling all the things he had once vowed never to feel- loneliness, despair and nostalgia.

Silence was heavy in the room, unbroken after Sarah's confused outburst. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. "Aren't I everything you hate in a woman?" she whispered finally, feeling a little bewildered.

Lancelot gazed at her. Eyes wide open now to the way he was looking at her…with love in his eyes. Tears were now falling freely from her eyes. He wanted to brush them away. Make her laugh like Tristan could.

Struggling to make her mouth say the words that she desperately so wanted to get out, she managed a pathetic, "I'm sorry," before she ran from the room. She needed to get out. Away from here. Anywhere but here. She ran to the stables, sobs racking her body. She was oblivious to the stares of the people passing by. She just wanted somewhere to be left alone. What did all this mean? Lancelot was in love with her. She was in love with Tristan. What a mess. Sarah rubbed her arms and tried to muffle the sound of her heavy breathing. She felt something lick her leg. Sarah jumped and then relaxed at the sight of her friend. Sitting down in an empty stall, Sarah picked at a piece of hay, her sight still blurred by her tears. She wanted to feel the same way but she could not love Lancelot as well as Tristan. It had to be one or the other. She thought about the battle to come. Lancelot would die and so would Tristan. She could not change history. Either way she would end up the same, heart broken and stuck in a time that was not her own. Stroking Maddy's head, she let her mind wander, trying to find a way to make herself happier. Lancelot would get over it, surely. It was just a crush, she tried to tell herself. He would be okay. Would he hate her now? Could they ever be friends after something like this happened?

Guinevere suddenly appeared inside the stall with her. "Are you alright? I have been trying to find you for hours."

Sarah just shook her head, suddenly feeling numb. "I don't think so."

"Merlin has summoned you," Guinevere said, putting her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Who?"

"Merlin, he is the leader of the Woads."

"Oh. Why does he want to see me?"

"To help you through the gate."

"What?"

"We know how you got here, Sarah. You have to go home to your time."

"But…I can't go, they'll die," Sarah said weakly.

"Come, Sarah- there will be harsher penalties if you do stay. There is nothing for you here. Your future is where you left it in your world," Guinevere's eyes pleaded with her to do what she said.

She wished that she could just go along with what her friend asked of her. But, she couldn't. "What about Tristan? Am I supposed to leave him and the others before the battle, when I want to be there most? How can I just leave like that, Guinevere? I can't do it. I will not go to Merlin. I will go after the battle- then and only then. Will you tell him that?" Sarah said, tears blurring her vision once more.

"He can make you forget this even happened," Guinevere continued quickly. "It will be as if nothing had ever happened."

"But something did and I fell in love with someone and he is going to die. I do not want to forget what this feels like. Forgetting it does not mean that did not happen nevertheless."

"But you will feel no pain…it will not hurt anymore. You can go back to your old life."

"There can be no feeling without pain. I would not choose to forget them for the entire world. They are my friends and I love them all. It would mean I would also have to forget everything good that happened to me here. I would forget you, Tristan, Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Bors and Dagonet. No, Guinevere. I refuse to forget." Feeling a little better, although not happier, Sarah finally stood up. "Is Tristan back yet? I have something I need to tell him."

"He will not be back till later tonight."

"Riach and Liam?"

"They are staying with the blacksmith. The blacksmith's wife is very taken with them. They have no children of their own. They will ensure that they are looked after."

"Will they love them?"

"I do not doubt it."

"That is good. May I see them?"

"I'm not going to stop you," Guinevere smiled gently. "I am glad you chose to stay till the battle is over. I did tell him beforehand that you would want to leave afterward."

"Thanks." Sarah brightened at the prospect of seeing the boys. She had not seen them since she had passed out in the wagon three days ago. They would be wondering why she had not come to see them earlier, no doubt and grumble that they were hungry- as usual. Sarah smiled fondly as she remembered their little faces hiding in the wagon.

"It was no problem."

"Could you take me to the blacksmith's? I want to see if this blacksmith is worthy of my boys."

Guinevere laughed lightly. "Of course."

Together they left the barn and took off towards the centre of town, Maddy slowly trailing behind them, wagging her tail. When they reached the blacksmith's, Sarah was pleased to see that the man in the forge seemed rough, yet kindly at the same time. His somewhat long and untidy salt and pepper coloured hair was held back by a leather cord and he wore leather breeches, much like the other men in the village and a white shirt. He was a strong man, with biceps like a body builder. He just did not look as ridiculous as they did though. He reminded Sarah of her father in a way. He had this way of handling his tools that suggested that he was a gentle being, yet very formidable in the face of danger. Sarah smiled when he looked up at them.

"Ye be the lass who kept these horrible lads safe, eh?" he asked good naturedly. He ruffled the heads of two very sooty yet cleaner boys facing them.

"Well…I suppose so, though I did not do much. I could not have done it without their help, sir," Sarah replied equally as friendly.

"Sarah!" Liam exclaimed and came running around to greet her. Throwing his cherubic arms about her waist, he gave her the biggest hug that he was able.

Sarah laughed at his excitement and looked at Riach, who stood not far off, waiting his turn, patiently. "Come here, you!" she said, "There's more than enough hugging space for two!"

Riach's face brightened and also came running towards her. "I'm glad you got better," he said, looking up into her face.

"Now, wait just one minute…oh my heavens me! You're actually clean! How on earth did the blacksmith's wife manage to get not just one- but the two of you into the tub, eh?" Sarah said, still laughing at the antics of the two boys, almost forgetting of what had occurred earlier between Lancelot and herself.

A portly woman appeared beside the blacksmith, joining in the laughter, as the boys now joined forces in the tickling of Sarah, who had fallen down onto the grass, laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

Finally ceasing their previously relentless attack on her sides, they let Sarah sit up.

Sarah chuckled and ruffled their heads. "I hope you have just realised that you have just degraded me in front of your guardians…"

Liam grinned. "That was for not coming to visit us earlier."

Sarah smiled back at the endearing little boy who had managed to charm his way into her heart. "I am sorry for that."

"The Saxons have followed us here, haven't they?" Riach asked.

"We cannot be too sure, the knights gave them a fair bit of trouble at the lake, I should think…Tristan will be back later with news from the south." Sarah looked up at the two adults. Standing up, she gestured to the boys. "Come on! Introduce me to your friends," she said, nudging Riach.

Riach brightened and turned to the blacksmith and his wife. "Rowan and Marta meet Sarah."

"Hello," they both greeted.

Sarah smiled and replied, "Hello. It's nice to finally meet you; I have heard a lot of you from Guinevere."

Rowan laughed, "What kind of things?"

"Oh, good things, I'm sure, dear- such a lovely girl," Marta hit her husband playfully. "Come on inside, we were just about to have dinner."

Sarah smiled and replied, "Thank you, are you sure that I would not be intruding?"

"Oh no, dear! I cook enough for the whole village!" Marta exclaimed laughingly.

Walking inside, Sarah was warm, comfortable and lulled into a sense of love she had never experienced before except with her own family. "You have a wonderful home."

"Oh thank you! My Rowan built it, he did, built it with his bare hands," Marta replied with pride.

"Come now, Marta, don't be boastful- I did not do much, some of the knights helped out when they were last here in exchanged for some good armor and a new sword for Arthur," Rowan said, brushing off the praise his wife so lavishly laid on him.

"Those knights are miracle workers, I must say," Marta carried on, "there hasn't been any Woad raids since last summer."

Sitting down at the smallish wooden table with the happy family, Sarah felt sure that her boys would grow up safe and secure here in a kind, nurturing environment. The food was lovely, Marta was an excellent cook. She used to work for the tavern, Sarah was surprised to learn. She and Rowan had grown up together, here in the village. It was a far cry from what it was like today. Raids happened almost everyday. When the time came for Riach and Liam to go to bed, they left without much protest, the food Marta had cooked made them sleepy and Sarah frequently had noticed their nodding heads at the table. Marta hoisted them up, one on each hip and Sarah watched as the somewhat stout woman carried up her boys to bed. Sarah was confident now that they would be brought up right.

"Is it alright that they stay here, Rowan? It won't inconvenience you in any way?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no. It is definitely no problem for I or Marta. We love them to bits, we do."

"I do not know if you know this, but I am leaving. When I leave, tell them…" Sarah trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Tell them…that I have just gone travelling and I am not sure when I will be back, okay?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Rowan asked concerned.

"I'm not sure of anything, anymore," Sarah replied sadly. "Just tell them that it was not my choice to leave, but I had to go home."

"I will tell 'em that," Rowan said, nodding his head solemnly.

When the time came for her to leave the house, Sarah found herself lingering outside, gazing up at their windows and reminiscing about the long trek to Hadrian's Wall. Turning around, she finally took the longest route back to the tavern- where Lancelot and Tristan would both be waiting. Sarah shuddered, not at all looking forward to what she would find in the tavern. All the windows were lit with a rosy glow and boisterous laughter was making its way down the street to where she stood frozen, unable to go any further.

"Sarah?" a familiar voice asked from behind her.

Turning to face whoever it was, she was surprised to see Gawain, coming towards her.

"Gawain, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes it is me."

"What are you doing out here? I thought that you would be challenging Lancelot to a game of darts," Sarah said.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh…what for?" she finally asked, confused.

"The Saxons have camped just over the hills, they will be by morning. All of us are packing up, we have our freedom and we are not bound by Roman law anymore!" he finished gleefully.

"But what about the people here? Won't they be killed?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"Most of them are going to leave. Tristan says that there are too many to fight."

"Oh. What about the Woads?"

"The Woads have nothing to do with this. They're all probably off having a party, drinking to our destruction," Gawain said, his broad shoulders shrugging.

"Right. So Tristan is back, then?"

"Yes and he's been looking for you since he got back," Gawain said, winking suggestively.

'Stupid sex maniacs,' Sarah thought to herself quietly. "Oh, okay- if you see him, will you tell him that I will be in my room, I just came back from visiting Rowan and Marta and the boys."

"Your room, eh?"

It then occurred to Sarah that Gawain was probably drunk. "Are you drunk, Gawain?"

She heard feminine laughter coming from behind him.

Gawain chuckled, "Nope, not a bit. Ssh, Maed, she can't see you."

Sarah shook her head at the sight. "Night, Gawain."

"Night, Sarah." With that, he turned back to the woman named Maed, who was probably a barmaid that worked at the tavern.

Opening the door to the tavern was harder than she had expected. Men were coming in and out all of them leering at her. One of them grabbed her and was about to kiss her when he was roughly shoved aside by a startlingly sober Lancelot.

"Get upstairs, now!" he said urgently to Sarah.

"Thanks," Sarah breathed gratefully.

"Go!" he said louder this time.

Sarah took his advice and made her way quickly to the stairs. Making her way up them she managed to get to her room. She opened the door and let herself in and shut the door behind her. Leaning up against it she sighed. Opening her eyes, she got the biggest fright when she saw Tristan sitting on a wooden stool next to the table. "Holy crap!" she said loudly and tried to calm her faster heart beat. "Why are you in my room?"

"I was waiting for you," he replied, not moving from his position on the stool.

"Oh."

"Now tell me why you were so frightened of me this morning."

"I was hoping you would have forgotten about that," Sarah said, slapping herself on the head.

"I never forget," he shrugged. Standing up, he moved closer to her, "Besides, you have me a little curious."

"I do?" Sarah squeaked in reply.

"Yes, you do. You have fascinated and confused me since the moment I met you."

"Oh," was all Sarah said. "Wait a minute- I fascinate you?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's quite possibly the highest compliment I have ever been paid by a human being- I thank you," Sarah said smartly and gave him a little curtsey.

Tristan cracked a smile then, "I still have not forgotten."

"Damn."

"Nice try though."

"I know, I know. I was afraid of you this morning because…" Sarah sighed at this point. They only had tonight before he died and she went back to her world. "I warn you that nothing can ever come of what I say here and now. You probably will not even feel the same way and I want you to know that I understand that- but, I can't say it. I won't say it. Do you understand what I am telling you through the powers of insinuation?" Sarah asked feeling increasingly frustrated with him.

Tristan smirked at her before replying, "Not a bit."

"Ugh…you are not very smart are you?" Sarah goaded. Stepping forward she tried a different method. She was now almost eye to eye with Tristan and she tried to swallow her nervousness. Better to just kiss him. That will tell him everything he needs to know, a voice inside her whispered. She toyed with the idea briefly. It was not a bad idea, actually. She wondered how he would react. To hell with procrastination and insecurities. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him on lightly on the lips- just lightly brushing her lips across his. She then stepped back and fidgeted, looking down at the floor, she whispered so softly that he could barely hear, "I love you."

Tristan blinked. Happiness bubbled though him. She loved him! No happy memory of his could compare with this moment. He smiled then, the first actual smile that Sarah had seen. He stepped forward and grabbed Sarah about the neck, gently bringing her closer for her lips to touch his once more. Nothing could compare to this, he thought in a happy daze. Sarah combed her fingers in his hair and the kiss got more intense. Before she knew it he was above her on the bed. Her clothes were gone, she realised in a daze. 'Shit…I didn't bring any form contraception,' was Sarah's last thought before Tristan's mouth moved lower to her neck and she lost all sense of reason. She managed to get his shirt off, but when she moved to his pants, he stopped her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

Sarah just smiled and kissed him again. Stuff the contraception- she'd worry about it later.


	13. Chapter 13

Opening her eyes, Sarah blinked rapidly. She then sat up quickly. Looking around she realised that she was naked. She had thought that the night before had been a dream. Tristan lay beside her, his eyes shut. It was then that she realised that he was sleeping. He looked so calm when he was asleep. Gently adjusting her position, she rested her head on her hand and watched him for a while.

He mumbled in his sleep.

Leaning in closer, Sarah was surprised to hear him say her name. She yelped when he snuggled into her, his arms wrapping about her waist. Sarah lay very still.

"Morning," he smirked, kissing her on the shoulder.

"Morning," Sarah replied, shivering when his lips touched her skin. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was," he said, seeming to be pretty surprised himself at the fact.

He looked so happy- happy to be alive. With a shiver Sarah remembered that today was the day of the battle. He was going to war today- and in this war, he would not be coming back here for drinks and sleep. He would be dead. Tears filled her eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I will be leaving today. Merlin is making me leave. I am forbidden to go near the battle, so I guess you got your wish," she finished brokenly.

"You're going to leave?" he exclaimed, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Yes…after the battle." More tears fell down her cheeks.

Tristan held her while she cried.

"Will you do me a favour?" Sarah asked when she finally had a firm grip on her emotions.

"Whatever you ask of me, you have it," Tristan whispered into her ear.

"Please do your best not to get killed."

Tristan laughed. "I will do my best."

With that said, Sarah snuggled into his chest, trying to forget that today would be their last day together.

There was a knock on the door. Sarah quickly ducked her head under the covers, hiding her face from whoever was at the door. It was Gawain.

"Tristan? Isn't this Sarah's room?" he asked quizzically, not seeing Sarah under the blankets.

Tristan just smirked and nodded.

Gawain gave him a wicked grin, "Morning Sarah."

Sarah poked her head up out of the blankets, "Morning Gawain," she squeaked.

At the sight of her hair all ruffled and a sheepish look on her face, Gawain laughed heartily and said, "I'd love to give you more time together but we're leaving soon for Samartia, was wondering if you wanted to accompany us Tristan…and Sarah, if you are interested."

"Yes Gawain. I am interested," Sarah said, blushing scarlet from her position on the bed.

"Good, Tristan?"

"Yes, I am going home."

"I guess I will see you two downstairs," still smirking, Gawain shut the door behind him.

"I think I am going to get dressed now," Sarah said, pausing for a moment making sure that Tristan was not looking.

"I have seen your body before, love and found it pleasing to my eyes," Tristan said. "No need to cover up what has already been shown, even if by the cover of darkness."

"You are not being serious," Sarah stated still an embarrassing shade of red that was similar to that of a tomato.

Tristan sat forward, and said slowly, as if to a child, "I," kiss, "am," kiss, "being," kiss, "perfectly," kiss, "serious."

Sarah still blushing a darker shade of crimson, then stood up from the bed, this time without the covering of the blanket and retrieved her dress from the floor. Luckily, the dress was not all that wrinkled. She threw it over her head and once again was lost in the multitude of fabric in the dress. "There's so much fabric to this- how do the others manage it?," she breathed.

"Not without some difficulty I would imagine," Tristan laughed and stood to help her, not before quickly putting on his pants.

"Are you going to help me or are you going to stand there and laugh at me," Sarah accused.

"Here," Tristan said as he helped her with the offending article of clothing.

Finally getting her head through the hole, Sarah attempted to smooth her hair. "I hate this dress anyway. Makes me look like a whale," she finished in English.

Grabbing his shirt, Tristan quickly got ready. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked Sarah, who was waiting for him by the door.

Sarah nodded grimly. The time for fun and games was over. Tristan would die today and with him her heart. Maybe he would not die. Maybe they got it wrong. That was what she tried to tell herself as they left the tavern that day. Tristan was armed and ready to go, his horse saddled. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Sarah did not see Guinevere among the mass of people moving from the Wall. She did see the other knights; Vanora was walking with an infant on her hip, yelling at Bors for some reason, while the other knights laughed. Come to think of it, she did not see Lancelot among them. She looked around, her eyes searching until they found Lancelot's cold blue ones. Sarah grimaced. He hated her. It was in his eyes. So much for the affection she had spoken of. She tried not to think on it, but thoughts of Lancelot came unbidden to her mind. Tears filled her eyes once more as she reflected on their last conversation. She was so absorbed in her reflections that she did not notice when Lancelot himself caught up with her.

"It is a fine day for travelling, is it not?" he asked her.

"I am sorry?" she answered a little vaguely.

"It is a nice day," Lancelot repeated.

"Well…it is alright for this land, anyway," Sarah replied awkwardly, looking up at the still overcast sky. She could have sworn that they glowed a bright greenish hue for a second before turning back to the ordinary shade of grey. She shivered, remembering the shade of green she had seen before turning up here. They seemed similar. With cold realisation, she realised that someone had reopened the gateway. She could finally go home! Yet…the prospect of going home did not make her as happy as it would have done. Tristan, would die today- along with Lancelot, she could never forget that.

"What is on your mind?" she heard him ask.

"I am going home today," Sarah replied, feeling hollow inside.

"You are leaving, then?" Lancelot asked, trying to keep his voice passive. It would not do for either of them if things got too emotional, with what happened yesterday. He could not believe he had let his emotions run away with him. She probably thought that he hated her now, he supposed. Never mind, he reasoned, she's leaving anyway.

"Yes."

Silence once again filled the air. That seemed to happen often for these two. Tristan was nowhere to be seen. He had gone on ahead to see what the Saxons were doing. The silence was not just between Sarah and Lancelot. It pervaded everything in the countryside. Everything was silent- almost as if waiting for the cries of the wounded and dying to start- the calm before the storm.

"Are you cold?" Lancelot asked.

"No. The cold does not bother me," Sarah walked on a little faster, temporarily leaving Lancelot behind for a moment.

"Then what does?" he asked concerned, closing the small gap between them.

"The Saxons and going home when…" Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "When all I want to do is stay," she finished, gazing into the distance.

Lancelot did not say anything. He did not need to. Up ahead, Sarah could see Arthur and Guinevere, preparing to do battle with the Saxons. "Arthur is staying," Sarah said, pointing to the spot she had seen them.

Lancelot frowned, "I know…it's not his fight- I do not understand why he stays."

"Maybe he fights for what he loves," Sarah said wistfully.

Lancelot gazed at the two figures of Arthur and Guinevere in the distance. He shifted restlessly and hesitated for a moment. "I have to go back," he finished with sudden abruptness.

Tears stung her eyes, making her feel as though she were burning. She knew this would happen. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. "I know…" Sarah stopped walking, as Lancelot did. Looking up into his eyes it was all she could do not to cry; when she said some of the most painful words she had ever said in her life, "So this is goodbye, then."

"Farewell, Sarah…" Lancelot paused then. This might be the only chance he would ever get to say it. She knew it, but he had not actually said it to her face. "I love you. I suspect that I always will. I want you to know that."

"Don't- don't talk like you are not going coming back from this battle. You will. I want you to live, alright? Live your life- tell me that you will live. Tell me that you will be okay," Sarah said, her tears now falling freely from her eyes.

Lancelot laughed bitterly. "How can I live when the one thing that I live for is the one thing that I cannot have?" He shook his head. "No, Sarah. I cannot do what you ask."

"I'm sorry I could not love you…" she whispered, bowing her head, as if in shame. Silence once again fell between them. Trying to might light of the situation, Sarah said in an almost joking voice, "You'd best go- you don't want the battle to start without you."

"Might I kiss you?" Lancelot asked suddenly, almost shyly. When Sarah did not reply, his shoulders sank in disappointment. Instead, he got off his horse and walked to her, his head now towering above hers. He was, after all incredibly tall. Very gently, he scooped her into his arms, bringing her close holding her. "I love you, Sarah," he whispered into her hair. He inhaled for a moment, he smiled, happy that for just now, he could hold her in his arms for the first and last time. "You smell like flowers."

Sarah previously sobbing into his chest, laughed shrilly. "Much good that ever did me…smelling of flowers."

Lancelot laughed, his voice flowing over her, wrapping her in its warmth. He then painfully, released her from his embrace. Hopping back on his horse, he winked at Sarah. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about me!" With that, he rode back towards Hadrian's Wall- out of Sarah's life forever.

Sarah just watched him go, feeling as though she would break. Could goodbyes get any harder? She wondered briefly. Maddy was with her feet, watching the big man go. When Tristan came riding back along the path, she gave a loud bark in greeting.

Sarah turned to face him. Must she say goodbye to everyone she cared about today? She forced a smile as Tristan came towards her.

Tristan smiled sadly upon seeing her, knowing what was to happen. "Sarah…I can't come with you."

"I know you can't," she managed to choke out. She could have sworn that she felt her heart break at his words. "You will die and I will go back to my world. It is the way it has to be," she sobbed. "I'm not allowed to save you or Lancelot! They tell me I must go back! Back to my home with my family! They want me to forget! I don't want to forget but it hurts to remember…I don't want to hurt like this for the rest of my life! I don't even want to leave- I want to go with you- die with you if I must! Take me anywhere but home…" she said brokenly, sinking to the ground.

Swiftly getting off his horse, Tristan knelt down on the grass and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her tears away. "Sarah…it was clear to me when we first met that you did not belong here. The clothes you were wearing- the way you look- it was unworldly. I cannot help but feel that you have to go back…" Sarah looked up at him, alarmed when he said this, Tristan hugged her to him tighter, "I do not want you to leave. I want you to stay with me- but I would never want you to die with me. If I am to die here, then I am to die here. It is my destiny- but you will have to go on. Whether that means that you forget about me and everyone- I do not care- as long as you are safe." Tristan paused a moment. He had not told her, he realised. It was hard to imagine that only a week had passed. He remembered when he first saw her. Legs bare, face pale with cold. He took a deep breath. "I…I love you."

Sarah looked down at the ground, suddenly very interested in the dirt. Not wanting to lose this moment, looking at the ground when the future with Tristan was uncertain, so while clenching her teeth, she looked into Tristan's face, face going very red, despite the seriousness of the situation and told him the one thing that she had never openly told anyone save for close family. "I love you too." She had stopped crying.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for what could very well be the last time he got to do so. He smiled when he let her go- as she refused to let him go. "Sarah…it's time. By the time I get there- the battle would have started without me," he said dryly, trying to lighten the situation.

"Alright." Sarah let him go and watched him ride away with new tears in her eyes. Now that she was the only person left on the road, save for Vanora, surrounded by children, gazing in the same direction as she was. "Vanora- Bors will be alright- that I can promise," she added a grin as she added, "He might even marry you after this."

Vanora laughed, a little strained, "If I'll have him."

Sarah joined in her laughing, the smiles hurting her face. It was as though she was smiling without using any of the muscles in her face.

Suddenly Vanora frowned, looking past Sarah. "I think Guinevere wants you."

Sarah turned around to see Guinevere gesturing her to come with her. "It's time then."

"For what?"

"I'm going home."

After saying her goodbyes to the children and to her friend, Sarah waved goodbye- making her way to Guinevere who was standing rather impatiently.

"We must hurry," she said, taking Sarah's arm. "Merlin wants to see you before the battle."

"About what, exactly?"

"Going home- and what you have done. Merlin knows you have brought Dagonet back to life. He is very angry. I have never seen him so enraged."

"Right. Well, to be perfectly honest with you I could not care less right now."

"Don't you understand? You have changed the future for saving him!"

"So what if I did? I might have made it better."

Guinevere just shook her head. "Even so, it is not wise to mess with the gods."

For the rest of their journey they were silent. Avoiding one another's gazes.

"Shouldn't you be on the battle field?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"I will be, after I deliver you to my father." They stopped and looked around them, eyes searching eagerly over the trees. When an old man stepped out into the clearing, Guinevere turned to Sarah and said, "I suppose then that this is goodbye. I am sorry we did not have more time. We would have been friends, I think." Then with a sad smile, she left Sarah standing alone with the old man in the clearing of trees.

Feeling a little nervous, Sarah turned to face the man she presumed to be Merlin- the greatly acclaimed wise leader of the Woad people. To his credit, despite his obvious age, he still possessed vitality of a man his junior by nearly twenty years. Wrinkles lined his face, a sign of his age- more importantly of his wisdom. He reminded Sarah of a grandfather. Not her own- just the normal typical grandfatherly type of person, a man that people could look up to. White hair framed his face and fell about his shoulders in tidy disarray, softening his otherwise harsh features- making him seem softer…kinder, perhaps. He definitely did not look like the powerful man that he was.

He smiled not unkindly towards her and Sarah felt an ice cold shiver run up her spine. For a moment, she thought she could hear wolves baying in the distance. Then all was silent once more. She felt something warm and furry beside her leg. Maddy, was sitting beside her once more, eyeing Merlin with an expression that Sarah did not understand. Turning her attention back to Merlin, Sarah noticed that he had not moved since she first saw him enter the clearing. He was still smiling at her in that queer manner as before, but his gaze had now intensified. She almost jumped out her skin when he spoke.

"You are the woman named Sarah, I trust?"

Stuttering to get her mouth to form the words, Sarah tried hard not to seem foolish in front of him. "I am," was all she could muster to his question.

"I am Merlin. Guinevere," he said, looking past Sarah into the trees where Guinevere had disappeared, "has joined in with the battle. I myself must make my way there very soon. But first, you must be returned home."

"I beg you sir," Sarah burst out, falling to her knees, "do not make me leave till after the battle."

"You have said your goodbyes; your dog is returned to you. What more do you want?" he said surprisingly in a voice fraught with impatience.

"I know why you would say that. But I need to know if I changed anything."

Merlin eyed her amusedly. "It is not wise to meddle in the gods affairs; you have changed the outcome of events- Dagonet, for instance. He was destined to die on that day at the lake. But you brought him back from death. That alone, has the potential to change everything. That being said, I cannot fault you for what you did. You had the power to save someone's life and you did." He paused for a moment, as if trying to think of something. "Is there anything or anyone that you are particularly concerned about?"

"Tristan."

"Ah, I see. You are in love with one of the most brutal and merciless fighters in all of the Roman Empire, no, he is better than that…indeed he may very well be one of the best warriors in the entire world…and yet you worry for him. You know had you not saved Dagonet, he would have died in battle. A noble death for him and yet you stole that away from him. He is a free man now, Sarah- but what will he do with that freedom? All he knows is how to best kill a man. How to kill. That is all. Death would have been merciful for him."

Sarah clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, trying hard not to cave under the pressure. She wanted to stay. No, she needed to stay. At least till the battle was over. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was to come. "Is he still going to die?"

"I cannot tell. I am not a future seeker. My future is obscure even to myself," he replied, not unkindly. "In very truth he may not. He may live, even though in our world- he was destined to die. In which case, it causes problems. Even if he lives, he must be dead to his world."

"What about Dagonet? I saved his life and yet you seem to show leniency to him!"

"Dagonet's death was an open one. It had the potential to have either possibility to occur without the consequences. In any case you didn't exactly save his life directly; you simply brought him back from death. It is a different matter entirely."

Sarah thought on this for a moment. "That doesn't really make any sense to me," she said finally, eyeing Merlin with something akin to amusement.

To her surprise, he smiled. "I am aware of the fact and wish to keep it that way." For a moment, he looked up at the sky. Suddenly he frowned. "Would you come with me to the battle? There are things I must do."

"Why must I go? I am not a fighter…actually I'm a weakling to be perfectly honest with you," Sarah said, almost in a joking manner, her spirits lightened by the possibility that Tristan might not die.

Merlin laughed a deep guttural sound that filled the clearing. It was just a little bit weird to see him laugh when a battle was taking place a few yards away. Sarah herself could even hear dying cries of the men on the battle field. She wondered briefly whether Tristan and Lancelot were still alive, even though it was still early into the fight.

"That is true. But you are not to fight," he said, his laughter slowly easing.

"Do I even get a choice in the matter?" Sarah asked with a prickle of annoyance.

Merlin frowned once more. "No, you do not."

"Great. Lead the way then," Sarah said, feeling her heart beat in her mouth as she followed Merlin through the thick undergrowth, towards the battle field- Maddy following close behind.


	14. Chapter 14

A putrid stench filled her nostrils as they came close to the battle field. If this was just on the edge of the battle, Sarah hated to think of what it would smell like further in. Urine, feces, vomit and the metallic scent of blood was everywhere. Crows and other carrion birds were overhead circling. No sign of Tristan's friend. That worried her a little. If she couldn't find the bird how was she supposed to find Tristan? What about Lancelot? As much as she hated to admit it, Tristan meant more to her than Lancelot ever would- both as a friend and more. This thought hurt her and so Sarah focused her mind on keeping a close watch on Merlin. He was standing with who she assumed to be his son. She could sneak away now, if she so chose. Looking around, checking one last time to make sure that none of the Woad warriors around her were looking, Sarah snuck further away from the safety of the group of archers and into the fray. People fighting and dying everywhere. The confusion. How was she going to get anywhere in this? Sarah yelped as she saw a body of a Woad soldier land in front of her. Shit. Saxon soldier was standing right in front of her, wielding a huge pointy implement. What does a defenseless person in this situation do? She ran as fast as she could, Maddy in tow, reluctant to leave her mistress- screaming all the way. As soon as she got away from the big and somewhat scary man, Sarah looked around her. Men were engaged with one another on all sides. If it had been any other situation it would have almost been funny. Abandoning all hope of finding anyone she knew, Sarah made a split decision. If she couldn't help Tristan- she would help others. Seeing an abandoned wagon to the far left of her, she made her way over to it. With this wagon, she moved around the battle field, setting the wounded upon it and wheeling it to a clearing in the trees. It was madness to move them, really. She was not sure why she was doing it. Then, a young soldier, wounded pretty badly from a wound in the eye, began to help her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in amazement.

"I want to help," he said, hoisting a groaning man onto the wagon.

"Um…thank you," she said in surprise.

"You should stay with the wounded in the clearing. Give them some comfort. I will do what needs to be done here."

"But-"

"A battlefield is no place for women," the young Roman said gallantly, just as three Woad women ran past, screaming their battle cries at the top of their lungs, attacking a large Saxon man, tackling him by the throat, bringing him down.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at this point. Clenching her jaw shut, she told herself to shut up. She was laughing on a battle field. She nodded to the man and took off to the clearing where she had begun to set up her little hospital. But first, she needed bandages. She moved deeper into the city. Up till now, it had been crawling with Saxons but as the battle was still waging on, more and more reserves had been sent into the fray- leaving it virtually deserted. Still she was careful. Getting more frightened as time passed, she began to see familiar buildings as she went down the street. Breaking into the tavern, she went to each room and stripped it of its linen. It was a risky move, but at the present moment, she knew that Thom had left with the other women and children. Running down to the kitchens, she grabbed a large pot and a wooden spoon. There was a little stream that ran just behind the clearing- she had seen the women come here to do their washing. She hoped the water was clean enough. It would have to do, she decided. It was hard work, getting it all back to the clearing. She was not sure how she had done it without some sort of assistance. She had stolen some kindling and salt from the tavern as well. Hopefully, she would be able to start a fire to boil some water to clean soldier's wounds and to sterilise the linen she had also taken.

Hours later, sweaty grimy, Sarah had set up a semi-organised war hospital. Apologising for the pain, Sarah had sterelised and packed as many wounded soldiers as she was able. She wanted to stretch her back and yawn, but she wouldn't let herself have that luxury. Rowan, the young Roman soldier who was helping her, had had some experience in the art of healing, so she was not completely lost. She had patched up his eye, under his instruction, though the smell of blood and the cries of the soldiers had made her feel sick in the beginning. As she worked, she managed to forget her worry for the knights. Were Tristan and Lancelot still alive? It seemed like forever to wait. Sarah had wanted to help the Saxons too but Rowan had forbidden her to go near them. It was the Saxon's responsibility he told her. Sarah had gotten angry and was silent for a very long time. He still ventured forth and brought back more soldiers from the battle field. The clearing was now over crowded with men and women lying down, some bleeding and others dead. The people who didn't make it through, Sarah had removed the bandages from them and sterelised them with the boiling water and had to take several trips to the stream with clean water. It seemed a terrible thing to do but their materials were running out and Sarah dared not go back into the city. Just because she got away with it once, did not mean it would work every time. So she continued, through the day. Rowan was getting tired, so she made him sit down and get some rest. She went back out with Maddy at her side, her hands gripping the wagon, her knuckles white with the strain. To her relief, she saw no one she knew. The wagon hurt her hands- splinters were lodged in them. She tore a section off her skirt and wrapped it around the handles to cushion her hands as she lifted it. It was then she saw Tristan lying in front of her, his head lolled back, eyes closed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her then.

"Tristan!" She heard herself yell. Dropping the wagon, she ran as fast as she could to where he lay and fell to her knees. "Tristan," she said her heart breaking- all fight was gone from her. No. She was imagining it. He couldn't be still alive. Yes. He was still breathing. She looked around, in the close distance, she could see Arthur fighting the man she presumed to be the Saxon leader. Turning her attention back to Tristan, she somehow managed to get him onto her back. He was so heavy; she doubted that she could make it back to the wagon without dropping him, but somehow, she did it. Lifting the wagon made her muscles scream with the strain. She rolled the wagon as fast as she was able, back to the clearing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah did not go back out onto the battle field. The others would be able to take care of it. Tristan was still alive. She held that close to herself as if the thought alone would be able to warm her. She had set him near the fire, to keep him warm and had bathed his wounds- packed them with salt and wound his chest with bandages. She had run out of bandages so she had torn off another larger section of her skirt to wrap around his mid section. She had done her best. She could only hope that it was enough. She forced herself to leave his side to help Rowan make the rounds again. More people had died but the ones who were still alive looked well. They were still in pain from the salt, but they would live. Sarah felt proud for a moment. She then thought of Lancelot and the feeling dissipated quickly. Removing the bandages from the dead people was sobering for her. She left Rowan to empty the water over some bushes deeper in the clearing. Maddy had not left her side. She smiled lovingly down at her and felt, as if for the first time in her short life- hope. That things could get better, despite the death of Lancelot. Nevertheless, this hope was a double edged sword. It made her hope that Lancelot had lived too. When Rowan brought back another wagon load of the wounded, Lancelot was among them. He however, did not survive the trip. Sarah had been unable to anything but weep for a long time. Conscious of her selfishness, she made Rowan rest a while. The battle was over and the wounded were now being moved back to the city for proper care. The people who could walk, walked while the ones that were past that needed the assistance of the wagon and horses. As time passed, Sarah grew more anxious about Tristan. He had still not woken up yet. It raised uncomfortable questions of, if he would wake up. Ignoring the nasty little voice in her head that was telling her the impracticality of her hope, she focused on the point that he was still alive.

"Sarah!" Guinevere called out to her.

Sarah felt herself smile weakly at her friend. "Guinevere," she greeted.

"I am so glad that you are safe," she heard her gush happily and Sarah graciously allowed herself to be crushed by Guinevere. "I heard of what you did. We thank you. You saved many lives."

"It was not just me, Rowan was apart of it too…I probably could not have done it without him," she replied, always a person to get uncomfortable around getting praise for things.

"He shall be thanked as well then," Guinevere said dismissively. She had something else to tell her. "I should tell you: Merlin was livid when he heard of where you had gone. He sent out people to search for you, but they were unable to find you," she grinned at this point. "Personally, I am of the belief that finding you was not the problem." Seeing her friend's lack of positive responses Guinevere stopped and frowned. After a moment of brief silence, Guinevere asked, "What has happened?"

"Nothing. That is just the point. Tristan is alive although he still sleeps. Lancelot is still dead. I can do nothing for him," Sarah said brokenly, half sobbing. "And Gawain has kicked me out of the infirmary, so I can't be there when he wakes up! If he wakes up."

Guinevere gazed down sadly at Sarah. "If he does wake, it will mean bad things for him. A life without the woman he loves- not many people can deal with that."

"He will get over me," Sarah said. "I was just in the right place at the right time. In time, he will settle down with another woman who he loves more than me and have lots of children and live in a house by the sea of his homeland."

"Is that what you honestly believe?" Guinevere asked incredulously. "I have seen the way he looks at you. No, Sarah. There is no getting over you for him on account of he doesn't want to."

Sarah felt her knees give way. "It's not fair," she cried.

"Life was never supposed to be fair," Guinevere said. "You need rest; I will help you to your room."

"Take me to him. If he is dying, I want to be there when he passes," Sarah heard herself whisper.

Guinevere hesitated, unsure of whether she should do as Sarah asked or whether it would not be in her best interest. Making up her mind, she said, "Alright." With that, she hoisted Sarah up onto her feet and helped her into the infirmary.

When the door opened, Gawain's head snapped up to see them both standing in the door way. "Sarah," he gasped, rushing over to her, helping Guinevere get her on a bed, where she lay unmoving. "What has happened to her," he asked Guinevere.

"I don't know. One moment she was standing talking to me, the next she was on the floor. I think she's exhausted," Guinevere said, over the semi-conscious Sarah.


	16. Chapter 16

Tristan sat up quickly when he heard the name 'Sarah' being spoken by Gawain. Seeing Sarah in the doorway, fully supported by Guinevere made his head swim and his heart was overcome with worry. Was she alright? Was she attacked by a Saxon? He cursed himself for not being there to protect her. If any harm came to her, he did not know what he would do.

"I think she's exhausted," he heard Guinevere say. "She was assisting the wounded the entire battle. She had the help of a young Roman soldier who also stayed with Arthur- she said his name was Rowan."

Tristan relaxed. He knew Rowan from the tavern. He was a kind man. He would have looked after a defenseless woman till his dying breath. It was alright, he tried to tell himself. Guinevere had only said that she was exhausted. Sarah would recover from that. It should be no problem. He felt a stabbing pain all through him.

"Tristan," Gawain said in alarm. "Lie back down, take some water. You took a bit of a beating."

"Will I live?" he heard himself croak.

"Your injuries are relatively serious, but Sarah did a good job with stemming the blood flow. You should eat some broth- gain back some of your strength," Gawain held the bowl and spoon and fed Tristan tiny mouthfuls of the warm broth.

After he finished the bowl, he was laid back down on his bed and sleep once more overcame him. He felt himself begin to dream. He was in a strange land where everything was orange and brown. Everything seemed to look like the same. It was hot. Very hot. He felt himself sweat under his clothing. In the distance he heard strange bird calls and he felt himself shiver. The air was thick around him. He felt someone's hand in his own and he looked down to see who it was. He was surprised to see Sarah there, standing with him.

"This is my home…not really my home. But it is nearby. Come on! I want you to meet my family!" she said excitedly and let go of his hand, and began to run away from him.

"Sarah!" he called out, running after her. The distance between them was growing and he felt himself grow ever distant from her. "Sarah!" he called out one final time before green light engulphed his vision and he was back in his bed in the infirmary at Hadrian's Wall. Gingerly he sat up and was surprised to see Sarah asleep on a wooden chair next to him, her hand over his own. He felt himself relax slowly. He knew what that dream meant. Sarah was leaving him. She was to go back to her world. And he could not go with her. His heart sank and left him feeling numb to the niggling pain in his chest. He eased himself back down on the bed and watched Sarah sleep, still hurting- this time hurting more in his heart than his wounds in his chest. When he saw her begin to stir, he felt himself smile, the pain in his heart temporarily forgotten as she opened her eyes.

"Tristan…you're awake!" she exclaimed, standing up and about to jump on top of him. She stopped herself and slowly eased her arms around him, holding him in her arms while standing over him.

"Morning, love," he grinned.

"How dare you almost die!" Sarah had let him go and was now glaring at him intently from the end of the bed. "I was worried sick! To think that you had…that you had…" Sarah couldn't bring herself to say 'died' so she shut up. "Move over," she said suddenly.

Tristan did as he was told and moved himself over to make room for her to lie next to him. "I hardly think that this is the time or place," he said suggestively.

Sarah laughed before playfully hitting him on his arm. "You're hopeless." She snuggled into him and they lay there like this for a while. "I'm leaving." Sarah said suddenly. "Merlin has given me till the end of the week before…before…before I get sent back."

Tristan felt himself nod. "I thought as much."

"I want you to come with me," Sarah said looking up into his eyes.

"I want to go with you too…but I want you to stay more," Tristan replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"I can't stay," Sarah said feeling herself begin to crack.

"Then I would follow you wherever you would go, my love," he smiled into her hair, the feelings of nostalgia winding their way through his insides.

"Merlin will not let you go," Sarah said, after a brief moment of silence.

"We will find a way," he tried to say calmly- feeling more broken by the minute.

"Yes," was all Sarah could manage to say at this point. They lay there for a time, not saying anything. Sarah broke the silence, feeling rather nervous. "If we did find a way…and you did come home with me…I want you to meet my parents."

Tristan felt himself swallow nervously at the thought of meeting Sarah's family. The thought of leaving his world for Sarah's was scaring him. It would be unlike anything he had ever experienced…and yet, he would do it for her. He felt the heaviness of his eye lids and he knew that he was falling asleep. "If we did find a way, I would do anything you asked of me," he whispered, falling asleep.

"I would do anything that you asked of me as well." Sarah sighed sadly and propped herself up on her elbow to watch him sleep, not wanting to miss a moment of her final days with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was short golden hair played over his chest. Tristan smiled and then frowned. Life seemed so cruel that he had found love only to lose it so early. Gently, he moved Sarah off him and he sat up, the wounds on his side still stinging the scabs stretching. Gingerly, he stood and unwrapped the bandages around his chest. He was slightly shocked to see the extent of his injuries…and there was thread in his wound! Panicking slightly, he touched it. He winced. The thread, it seemed, was holding his side together while the skin healed itself. It was ingenious. He wondered briefly why he hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Tristan? What are you doing?" Sarah asked from behind him.

"Did you do this?" he asked, turning around.

Blushing, Sarah nodded her head. "It was the only way I could think to stop the bleeding. It was too deep for me to just bandage it, you see. It's fairly easy to take them out, I'll show you how later. But it's important that you keep it clean, otherwise it will become infected and I don't know how to fix something like that."

"It's a very good idea," Tristan said. "I wish I had thought of it earlier."

Sarah grinned. "Well, you know now." Her face darkened. "Tristan…you have been asleep for a while. Four days in fact. I'm leaving today. Merlin has decreed it. I tried to delay him but he said no. So…this is it," Sarah finished with her shoulders slumped.

"Where is he?" Tristan demanded. "I want to speak with him!"

"I'm not sure. I'll go and ask Guinevere…" Sarah said, standing up and walking away from him- leaving him to his dark thoughts of life without Sarah.

"Galahad, do you know where Guinevere is?" Sarah asked, making her way through the rowdy group of men that were in the tavern that evening.

"She's with Arthur," Galahad replied, taking his last swig of wine. "I'll come with you."

"You sure? It's alright if you want to stay…and get drunk," Sarah said rather awkwardly.

Galahad laughed at her, "No it's fine, really. I don't like to drink much anyway."

Gawain looked at him and then almost fell out of his chair because of his loud laughter. "You? Not like to drink? As if, mate! I've seen you on the drink and it's the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They were the ones who had kept her going these past few days. She was going to miss them when she got home. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around she was surprised to see Merlin standing there before her. "Merlin! Tristan wishes to speak with you," Sarah said.

"I don't doubt it…although he probably wishes to speak at me than with me," he replied dryly. "Take me to him?"

Sarah nodded her head and lead Merlin up the stairs, leaving Galahad and Gawain to argue about Galahad's supposed 'abhorrence' of wine.

Later in the infirmary, Tristan was standing up, looking out the window. "Merlin, I want to go with her. Is there any way I can be with her?" he asked. Sarah was waiting outside for them to finish talking.

Merlin smiled not unkindly towards him. "There is no way that you can be together, without some serious consequences that would occur. I cannot risk it. You may come to see her off, if you wish- but that is all I can do for you- my hands are tied!" Merlin finished and laid a hand on his shoulder, his eyes deeply sorrowful. "Truth be told, you were not supposed to survive that battle. Sarah has changed many things about her past that will alter her future- not necessarily for the better."

Tristan was alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"I could mean a number of things. I cannot determine the future of anyone. I am just saying that you changed something about the past and you change the future," Merlin replied, patting him on the back gently. He raised his head then, as if to listen to some invisible call that Tristan could not hear. All he could hear was the drunken men downstairs and their brawls. "It is time," he said.

"I will come with you," Tristan said, shrugging on his sword and leather jacket. There had to be a way. He could not live without her. If he was not allowed to go with her, he would just force his way into her world. It was, after all- always better to ask forgiveness than permission. In this case, it was better than asking permission. Merlin's permission, Tristan was sure was one thing he would never get as long as he lived.

"Of course," Merlin waited.

Together, they exited the room with a feeling of deep foreboding in Tristan's heart, making his footsteps seem heavy with each step. Opening the door, Sarah was standing there, in her old clothing, Maddy by her side. She looked exactly like she had when he had first met her. Tristan smiled reassuringly at her. It would be best that Sarah did not know of Merlin's refusal to allow him to go with her. Together, hand in hand, they followed Merlin to their uncertain future.

They had reached the gates. Leaving them behind forever filled Sarah with such melancholy she had never felt before. Tears rolling down her cheeks, Sarah continued follow Merlin, her hand closing tightly over Tristan's for support. She had a feeling that he was not going to come with her- and that thought alone terrified her.

"Tristan…"

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm scared," Sarah finished, her heart feeling heavier with every step. It almost was unbearable. As long as Tristan was with her then there was still hope. When he was not there- what purpose would it serve to fight? She must keep going. Clenching her teeth, she continued to walk beside Tristan- his hand now clutching hers a little tighter now. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but that would have seemed too much like a goodbye. He didn't want to upset her. It was hours before they reached the clearing. The clearing looked magical in the moonlight, its circle of trees and the stone slab in the centre adding to the feeling of mystery.

"Stand there," Merlin ordered, gesturing over to a tree standing in the centre of the clearing.

Sarah walked away from Tristan reluctantly, letting go of his hand and to the place Merlin had pointed out. A green light glowed around the tree, shimmering over her skin, making the hairs on her arms stand on end. Maddy growled, a deep sound in the back of her throat. Tears were rolling down her cheeks freely now. The green light filled the clearing as Merlin said incantations over the slab, beating his chest and crying out to the moon. The clearing was now filled with electricity. The air was practically vibrating around her now, although something was not right. There were arms about her waist as she felt the green light grow brighter and brighter till it clouded her vision, including the person who was holding her in their arms. Then she was floating in space and time, floating through darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah opened her eyes. She was greeted with the orange brown landscape she always knew and loved. Only she did not want to be here right now- she had left someone behind- someone that she loved with all her heart. Someone was still holding her in their arms. She didn't dare hope. Hope was a dangerous thing- she had thought it a figment of her imagination. "Tristan?" she tentatively asked, turning to face them.

Tristan's dark eyes greeted her and they were laughing. "I am here, my love."

Sarah's face lit up, her joy filling every fiber of her being. Forgetting Tristan's injuries, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him, her arms around his neck.

"Ow…" Tristan winced softly, but did not drop her- still with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Sarah exclaimed, when she realised Tristan's hurt.

"Sarah, under any other circumstances, I would not mind having you on me like that," Tristan said smartly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So…" he said, glancing around at his surroundings, "this is your home."

"Oh shit. What are we going to tell my parents?" Sarah wondered aloud. "I'm still a child in their eyes. And they don't know you. And you're wearing odd clothing…and you have a sharp pointy object. I think we might have a bit of a problem…" Sarah began to panic.

Tristan silenced her inaudible ravings with a kiss. "It will be alright. We will find a way."

Sarah felt herself calm down. Her mum and dad would be weirded out that their daughter will come home with an ancient Samartian knight who was injured severely, who, by all logic and reason should be dead. On top of that Tristan knew nothing about her world. They did have a problem- no, scrap that, they had more than one problem. But they were together and for now, it was enough. Sarah began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"We're not home yet, you idiot!" Sarah called from behind her. "We have a while to go yet before we will be home!"

Smiling, Tristan ran to catch up with her, not minding his stitches, nor the pain that came from it.

"We should probably get you to a hospital," Sarah said. "We don't want you bleeding all over the place," she finished laughingly.


End file.
